There Must Be More to Life Than This
by Rhinoa Lunar
Summary: Bulk of Summary inside Rin's reincarnation is "gifted" with supernatural powers and spends her whole life searching for the one in her dreams...The one she's always following...All she wants to do is follow once more.
1. Prologue

There Must Be More to Life Than This

By Rhinoa Lunar

I have to say I do not own Inuyasha or any of the pre-chapter song lyrics…I'd be FAR away from Florida if I did.

(The Full Summary : In the modern day, as we all know too well, there are no demons to be found save for a few calm ones such as the guide for deceased children. The lack of demons is greatly brought into question to Miroku and Sango as they are talking with Inuyasha. Are they in hiding? Did they kill each other off? Did their blood thin out through marrying humans? Were they sealed away? Are they sleeping until a time comes that they can once again reign supreme? Or did they simply leave this plane of existence altogether? Rin's reincarnation has felt a flow of power from deep within as far back as she can remember. Orphaned at four-years-old in a house fire, Rinji (extraordinary) was raised in an orphanage. Because of her strange powers, her peers in the orphanage teased and tormented her relentlessly. Growing up she clung to the powers she had and spent all her free time mastering them. Now as an ostracized classmate of Kagome, she is still searching for the one who she believes has all the answers she is trying to find. Desiring power and mastery over the elements, Rinji uses her telepathy on those around her and studies relentlessly day and night all things supernatural that could increase her powers, yet never fails a class or test despite her studies not being related to her schoolwork. People fear her and she has closed herself off from all emotions. How can she find the one she is forever following in her dreams? That one who moves with angelic grace and has the long silver hair...Finally remembering that he was a man...No, not a man...No, HE is something more...What will she do when she finds him? Moreover, what will he do? What starts out as an attempt to gain information on why the girl Kagome is always thinking of the hanyo she has read about in her studies, Rinji does become somewhat attached and almost like a friend...Almost. Her dog Shingi, likes the fact that his companion can speak to his mind but what is the albino retriever with the golden eyes hiding? And why does Rinji bear a strange birthmark on her right hand? Main pairing is Rinji/Sesshomeru with the following others...Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku, and possibly some Kagome/Kouga, though it would be one-sided fantasy on Kouga's part. T_T Poor Kouga! (I really love Kouga!!!) Takes place near the end of the manga and after the manga. Kind of confusing there but I wanted the time while Kagome was in high school to be covered as well as watch the longing in both Inuyasha and Kouga. Spoilers are of course an issue to those who have not read the manga but fear not, I have altered one big thing... T_T It is not a happy thing, but I'm not telling you here! And it is vital to the story so I'm sorry in advance. Some surprises are quite shocking...OK the ones regarding Sesshomeru are anyway. I am not too worried about the spoilers since most of the Inuyasha fics I have read seem to taper off the end of the series and go in completely different directions than the end of the manga. So for most readers it can be regarded simply as a story. Now see why you had to come here for the summary?)

Goshinboku – the Sacred Tree

Osuwari – the Japanese phrase to command a dog to sit…the closest thing to "sit boy" used in the English dub

Shikon No Tama – Jewel of Four Souls

Hanyo – half demon

Yokai – demon

Inu – dog

Miko - priestess

_"…" – telepathic speaking_

'…' – _thoughts_

'…' – written in a book or elsewhere as it is read

Inutaisho I believe is what Inuyasha and Sesshoumeru's father's name was. If I am mistaken please let me know. It means dog lord or dog leader.

Bakusaiga – the sword that shot out from Sesshomeru's left shoulder as his arm grew back while he fought with Magatsuhi and thus finally surpassed his father in power

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its only forever. Its not long at all." _Down In the Underground_ by David Bowie

**Prologue**

The rocks were no longer hurting Rinji as her fellow orphans pelted her with them relentlessly. She had learned to control the pain. Not even the adults would have the satisfaction of her tears. They were afraid of her too…The adults. Everyone was afraid of her. She could feel the rage building up from deep within. The rocks ceased to hit her and fell as they hit an invisible barrier in front of her. She watched with mild amusement only seen for a moment in her chocolate eyes as one by one each of her tormentors mysteriously tripped only to become covered with bruises and scrapes as they hit the ground. Once her flash of contentment had ended, Rinji climbed onto the swing she had been walking toward when the barrage had begun. She could hear them all. They were not speaking, but their minds were calling and she heard them just the same. Their fear sickened her. A few of the older ones were calling her some choice names that she did not quite understand the meaning of yet, but she knew they were not kind. From the far side of the playground Rinji could hear the adults debating what they should do with her. Where she was or what they did, was of no consequence. Her resolve was to live in search of the one from her dreams. If she ever saw a face she could not remember. All she remembered was the silver hair. She must follow the one with the silver hair. Nothing was going to get in her way.

Since it had only been the other children to have done any obvious wrong, Rinji once again escaped punishment. She fully understood that was one reason the other children resented her. She loved and hated to see them quiver in fear as she entered their minds and spoke to them directly. In truth the responses always sickened her. Instead of embracing the abilities she could see within them, they feared and rejected them. No, it was more than fear and rejection. They loathed the gifts and viewed them as unnatural and freakish. This fact alone shaped a hatred of humanity in general in the young girl. How could people ignore such gifts? Who in their right mind would not want to master their talents and become more powerful?

The Christmas when Rinji was ten years old came about with a donation from a young couple who had no children. They were moving to a new apartment and could not keep their inu. They figured the orphans might like a pet to play with and take care of. He was a beautiful albino retriever, but he was not used to children. Being surrounded by so many at once, he greeted them by backing into a corner bearing his fangs as he growled before they had even given the young animal a proper name. Rinji was drawn to the inu. She stepped toward him without hesitation or fear.

"_Child, why do you approach me so,"_ the inu asked within her mind. _"Are you not scared as the others are?"_

"_No," _Rinji answered back into the inu's mind. _"If you were going to attack me you would have made your move by now."_

"_Fair enough. How is it that you can know my mind? I've never met a human like you before. Even the ones who could do so would not. Not the breeder and his family, nor the couple who first adopted me ever spoke to me like this."_

"_Unlike other humans, I take pride in and embrace such gifts. I want to be strong."_

_"Why?"_

Rinji knelt down and began to pet the inu gently on his head. _"I have to find the only person that matters to me anymore. I don't really know this person though. It could be a man or a woman. I never remember the face when I wake up. I only remember forever following the silver hair."_

"_I see. Your name, child…You never told me your name."_

"_Rinji, what's yours?"_

"_The couple called me…"_

"_I don't care what THEY called you. What is your name?"_

The dog nuzzled into Rinji as the others in the room watched in shock and awe. As they stared at Rinji their thoughts flooded her mind. Freak was dominant among the names they called out.

"Maybe she'll avoid the other children and we won't have any more unexplainable incidents if we let her keep him," the headmistress whispered to her assistant. With a slight nod of their heads the matter was decided. The girl would have the inu. Anything to end the bizarre behavior would be a welcomed gift from the Kami.

"_The name my mother gave me was Shingi. It is a great honor in my lineage to receive this name because it bears a heavy burden."_

"_What kind of burden?"_

"_I cannot tell you. I may never be able to tell you. I hope I can some day though. The day I the carrier can tell their companion is the day the duty is fulfilled."_

"Please let me keep Shingi." This was not a question from Rinji, but more of a statement. Everyone knew she had heard the decision. She just enjoyed toying with them over things like this.

"Of course, you may keep him," the headmistress said. "You must take good care of him and not allow him to harm the other children or else we'll have to give him up."

"I understand," Rinji said as she led the inu to her room. The rooms were all designed for two children to share but since none would bunk with her, Rinji had the luxury of her own room. There was plenty of room for her new friend to stay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_That was six years ago,' _Rinji thought as she unlocked the door to her apartment. The orphanage had given her an exemplary reference for her apartment. They could not wait to have her out of their hair. The landlord was kind and even allowed Rinji to keep her dog.

Rinji had just finished her last year of junior high. The people there were much like the orphans. Instead of rocks they threw insults. They were still the same pathetic types who refused to use or even acknowledge the power within themselves. She continued her search for others like her, but her hope was running out and her patience wore thin. She even took a job at a small new age shop to pay for her apartment in the hopes that someone would at least be interested if not gifted. Though her search remained in vain, she did learn a good deal about tea leaf reading, palmistry, and Tarot. She could now also fashion charms, oils, and teas for certain illnesses and to transcend to a meditative state briefly. Her latest studies of interest were past life regression, dream reading, and local demonology lore. Though the combination seemed odd to her, Rinji was always one to follow her instincts since they rarely led her wrong. The shopkeeper, Setsuna, allowed Rinji to borrow books. She knew the girl was giving readings and working for her to pay for her apartment while going to school. Rinji always returned the books in perfect condition and would occasionally buy them if they had proved useful to her. This shopkeeper was the closest Rinji had ever found who came even into the spectrum of the type of person she searched for. Even so, Setsuna held back and refused to unleash everything out of fear. She did not have Rinji's drive or resolve. Thus Rinji's faith in humanity decreased even more.

Sitting alone on her futon, save the company of Shingi, Rinji closed her eyes and in the darkened room she allowed the heat to flow throughout her body. The moment her eyes were opened, every candle in the small studio apartment was lit. Giving a satisfied smile, she pulled her newest borrowed book out of her backpack and began to read. She paused only a moment to allow Shingi to nuzzle his head into her lap. She pet him softly as she read. This was her third book on local demon lore and she was getting frustrated with the whole thing. The nagging feeling that this lore held the key to something she needed to know had yet to be found in any of the books she had read so far. Most of them contained legends that were told as bedtime stories to young children, about monks and mikos who fought and sealed demons, and about the kitsune…She hoped this one would be different. It had pulled her to it strongly. Another thing giving her hope that this book would somehow be different was the way Shingi was behaving. He seemed excited about something, though this was one of the occasions when he had closed his mind to her. If an inu could purr in someone's lap, he was doing so.

'_Strange,' _Rinji thought. _'Why is he so excited about this?'_

'_Have we finally found HER?' _Shingi mused.

As Rinji began to read, she noticed that there was a lot of interest focused on a local shrine and an object called the Shikon No Tama. Many knew the legend of the Shikon No Tama but no book had linked it to the shrine before. There was mention of the Goshinboku and something called the Bone Eaters' Well. The area was once known only as the Western Lands, and legend had it that it had been under the rule of powerful Inu yokai for centuries.

"_Is this why you're so happy, Shingi? Some secret passed on by inu to remember this?"_

'The inu yokai's finest hour was under the rule of the great Inutaisho. This great yokai held control over a vast empire and was well-respected and feared by opposing yokai from all around. He fathered two sons. The eldest was a yokai named Sesshoumeru, while the other was a hanyo called Inuyasha. The hanyo never knew his father because he died shortly after the child's birth to protect his son and his mother. He had been injured in a great yokai battle just moments before rushing to see his newborn. It is said that his last act was naming his son. Not much else is known of the brothers except that they were constantly at odds with one another.'

Rinji dropped the book. _'The shrine…That girl from class Kagome lives there. Everyone says she's sickly but I know better. She hides most of her thoughts quite well…She does let a name slip often though…Inuyasha is constantly on her mind. Somehow though, the older brother's name sounds so familiar.' _"Sesshomeru…" The name flowed from her lips like a song.

Shingi stretched and jumped off his friend as she spoke the name out loud and headed toward the kitchen.

"Oh Shingi, you must be starving!" Rinji sprang up from the futon and gathered food and water for her beloved and only friend. Once Shingi was making good work of his food, Rinji felt her own stomach growling. She searched the kitchen for something satisfying but was disappointed and had to settle for some instant noodles (Yes ramen, you knew it would be in the story somewhere.) from her pantry. "I need to buy some groceries so I can have a real dinner tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The well is…" Kagome stared with disbelief and agony on her tear stricken face. "NO! I want to see you, Inuyasha! It can't end like this! I never even got to say goodbye! I want to see you, Inuyasha!" Kagome pounded at the dirt in the base of the dried up old well before finally slumping down in a silence that was more disturbing than the cries that had drawn her family to her side. Kagome barely noticed the hand on her shoulder.

"Come on dear," her mother said. "I'll make you some tea and draw you a warm bath. I'm here if you need to talk."

Souta could not bring himself to look at his sister…Not in this state. He wanted to ask her if he would ever see Inuyasha again, but he knew by Kagome's state of being what the answer was. He would never see the hanyo who felt like an older brother to him…Not ever again…Never…

It was summer holidays so Kagome did not even have her studies to occupy her time. Most days she spent listlessly staring out her bedroom window at the Goshinboku, or worse, going to the well and clutching at the soil that lay at the bottom. The only things she had as physical proof that Inuyasha was real were his baseball cap, the bandanna he wore while helping out at the shrine, and a few sets of dirty hand and foot prints on the mats in her room. She refused to clean the spots up. She preferred to look at them. They were proof that HE had been there...That she really knew HIM. She took to wearing the hat even if it did not match whatever she threw on that day if she bothered changing from her pajamas at all. The bandanna was safely tucked away in her favorite pillow case. _'I wonder if he's this miserable? Of course he is. How could I even think he wouldn't be? At least he has my back pack. There's more to remind him of me in there than I have of him here.' _Kagome curled up in her bed and cried herself to sleep. Her last thought was that she vowed to become a miko and never marry. What would be the point if she couldn't be with the one she loved more than life itself?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Defeated by fate, Inuyasha finally began to trudge back to the village. The well was sealed. When he reached the Goshinboku he muttered curses under his breath. No one was around so he jumped up to the most inviting branch and allowed himself to cry since nobody would know. He pulled out the gold locket that SHE had given him. Those ridiculous pictures from the photobooth in HER time were imbedded there. He at least had her picture. _'Why? Why would the well close like that? Why would the Shikon No Tama's final act take MY Kagome from me like that?'_

Inuyasha's misery was interrupted by a familiar scent approaching. Quickly he dried his eyes, but he knew it was too late. The scent of his tears was too strong to hide. _'What the hell does Sesshomeru want now? Maybe I should just let him finish me off. With Kagome gone…There's just no point to it anymore.'_

"Ahh, there you are, little brother," Sesshomeru said in his melodic and ever calm voice. He had neither of his swords drawn and Jaken was leading AhUn who carried a sleeping Rin. She had been through so much it was expected that she'd be tired.

"Come to finish me off now that Naraku's gone have you, Sesshomeru?" Inuyasha jumped down to the ground and stood open without drawing the Tetsaiga.

"Are you that eager to die?"

Inuyasha lowered his head waiting for his brother to take his shot. No fear or anger was in his eyes. No, Inuyasha's eyes were empty.

"I see," Sesshomeru said.

'_Was that a touch of sympathy in his voice just now?' _Inuyasha looked up to see his brother studying him as he usually did with everyone he met.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"You? You have a favor to ask of me?"

Even Jaken appeared shocked by this.

"Would you take Rin to that village you spend so much time at. She needs to learn to live among humans before she decides that the world of the yokai is really right for her."

"Yeah I guess I could do that," Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomeru gathered the sleeping Rin in his arms. He'd never admit it, but he had been quite relieved when his arm grew back. It was that moment that he had received the sword that could surpass the Tetsaiga. Hidden within his body the Bakusaiga had proven that he had surpassed his father in power. What Sesshomeru did next was not something expected by anyone and left both Inuyasha and Jaken speechless. He kissed Rin gently on her forehead as he handed her to Inuyasha. "I will be checking on her from time to time so you had better see to it that no harm comes to her." This was most definitely a threat with grave repercussions.

"Sure thing, Sesshomeru," Inuyasha said still staring at his brother in disbelief.

Sesshomeru turned to leave. When he was almost out of earshot he whispered, "For what its worth, you proved yourself useful in battle against Naraku." Just as suddenly as he had appeared, Sesshomeru was gone.

Kaede was met by a bewildered Inuyasha on the creaky bridge that crossed the small stream into the village. Inuyasha either refused to, or could not speak. He merely handed the sleeping child to the elderly miko and walked over to a spot where he and Kagome had often sat under the stars talking when they had the luxury of being in the village. He curled his knees into his chest and stared blankly at the sky as the clouds drifted. _'Yokai don't live forever…Hanos don't live as long as yokai…I'll be dead before she's even born…Kagome…'_

Shippo looked on and almost went to try and comfort his friend, but Sango's hand firmly grasped his shoulder indicating that this would be a very bad idea. Instead, Miroku picked up the yellow back pack that had been left in the village and approached Inuyasha. "I know she would want you to have this." Inuyasha merely nodded in response as the monk set the object down and walked away.

Once night had fallen and he was certain everyone was asleep, Inuyasha grabbed the bag and made his way back to the Goshinboku. He leaped up to a comfortable branch that he could sleep in away from prying eyes. Carefully he opened the bag and amongst some leftover "ninja" food and some drawings Shippo had made, he found Kagome's pink pajamas. He took in her scent and a moment of comfort washed over him. _'Damn, I even miss hearing her say 'osuwari.' Never thought I'd miss that…Then Again, I never thought she'd be truly gone.' _A sudden realization came upon Inuyasha. He had to put it to the test. _'If she's really gone, then I should be able to take the necklace off.' _Once more Inuyasha allowed the tears to flow as he removed the beaded necklace with ease. He willingly slid them back onto his neck and clutched Kagome's bag. _'Kagome, I'll never take them off…NEVER. I promise you, Kagome.'_ That night Inuyasha slept beneath the canopy of the forest in the tree where he had met HER…HIS Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN** : I know I should be working on "Have a Little Faith" (the sequel to my SM fanfic "Sometimes You Just Need to Believe") but if you have checked my profile page you will find that I am having a major block with that story. I promise to finish it as soon as I can be satisfied with what I write. You know me, I can't post something unless I'm satisfied with it.

So the stage is now set for this fic. This one is screaming to be written like "Sometimes You Just Need to Believe" did. In chapter one, Rinji will make her first move toward her goal that may land her somewhere. Rin will get a visit from Sesshomeru-sama, Miroku and Sango will have some developments (shh, I'm not turning this into a lemon next chapter so get your minds out of Miroku's…His mind is beyond the gutter. =P ), Kouga will find out Kagome is gone and can't come back, and much more! I plan on the chapters being quite long as you can see based simply on the length of this prologue. If I'm making them too long let me know. I'll try and shorten them. I know everyone has other things they need to do. ^_^ Since the chapters will be longer, I may not update as often as I did with "Sometimes You Just Need to Believe" which at times was once a day. I hope to at least have a new chapter up each week, two if I can manage it. If I get more, hey I'll be doing better than I thought.

Please review but don't flame. This is my first attempt at an eventual lemon. I know there was nothing calling for the M rating in the prologue, but with how dark some of Rinji's powers are, and some language, as well as the eventual lemon, I don't want to list it as anything less. The swearing will only be in character. Inuyasha and Kouga tend to swear a lot in the Japanese version so they will be doing most of it. I don't like throwing in unnecessary swearing just to mouth off. It sets a lower standard than I can accept from myself.

One last note : While I am using some real Wiccan practices like the charms and teas and such, Rinji in NO WAY represents my faith and we can't really do the things she can. That's why this is under the supernatural category. The shopkeeper, Setsuna on the other hand, will be much closer to a Wiccan. ^_^


	2. A New Friend Arrives As Memories Consume

There Must Be More to Life Than This

By Rhinoa Lunar

I have to say I do not own Inuyasha or any of the pre-chapter song lyrics…I'd be FAR away from Florida if I did.

Sengoku Otogizoshi – Warring States Era

Goshinboku – the Sacred Tree

Osuwari – the Japanese phrase to command a dog to sit…the closest thing to "sit boy" used in the English dub

Kazaana – wind void AKA the wind tunnel

Shikon No Tama – Jewel of Four Souls

Hanyo – half demon

Yokai – demon

Inu – dog

Okami – wolf

Neko - cat

Kitsune – fox

Yokai Taijiya – demon slayer

Miko - priestess

"…" – telepathic speaking

'…' – _thoughts_

'…' – written in a book or elsewhere as it is read

Inutaisho I believe is what Inuyasha and Sesshoumeru's father's name was. If I am mistaken please let me know. It means dog lord or dog leader.

Bakusaiga – the sword that shot out from Sesshomeru's left shoulder as his arm grew back while he fought with Magatsuhi and thus finally surpassing his father in power

Goraishi -five thunder fingers (He got this weapon during the manga after the series ends by going into the tomb of his tribe's ancestors. They're kind of like a supernatural version of Wolverine's claws from the X-Men except he only has them on one hand and while they are imbued with the magic of his ancestors, it is possible for them to break…though it would probably take someone or something VERY powerful to do so.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Down in the underground, you'll find someone true." Down in the underground by David Bowie

**A New Friend Arrives As Memories Consume Kagome and Inuyasha **

Kagome had once again refused to eat much to the distress of her family. All they could do was stand idly by as she was wasting away. At least once in a while she would venture outside to stare at the Goshinboku. Today was one such day. 'Oh, Inuyasha, I wish you were here with me,' Kagome thought as she stared up at the scar that marked where Kikyo's arrow had held her love for fifty years.

"May I sit too," a melodic voice asked calmly.

Kagome nodded and pushed herself toward the far end of the bench. She glanced over at the owner of the voice and found a girl who was about her own age wearing low-rise, skin tight, dark jeans, combat boots, and a deep violet baby tee shirt. Her neck was caressed by a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant. Her hair was pulled partially back allowing some strands to cascade down to her shoulders. The girl's face seemed familiar somehow, and yet Kagome could not figure out why. '_No wait a minute…This is the so-called "freak" from my junior high school class. The girl whose eyes would stare through you, as if she were studying you…Eyes just like Sesshomeru's._' The girl held in her right hand a violet leash that was attached to what appeared to be an albino retriever with golden eyes. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat.

"I'm Rinji by the way. You probably don't know me, but we were in the same class last year in school. As I understand it, we'll be in the same class again in high school."

"Oh."

"Its alright that you don't remember. Nobody really pays ma any mind anyway, and with all your absences from school how could I expect you to remember someone like me?"

"Oh, but I do…Sort of. You sat in the back corner by the window, right?"

"Guilty as charged." '_Kami I hope she cracks soon. This bullshit nice girl act is annoying_.' "I forgot to mention my best friend in the world. How silly of me. This is Shingi," she said petting her four-legged companion. "He can be a bit tempermental. Do you like inu, Kagome?" Rinji laughed on the inside. '_This ought to get me somewhere._'

'_Inuyasha…_' "Oh, yes, dogs are great. May I pet him?"

Shingi shot a dirty look at Rinji but played along. '_What the hell is this girl doing,_' he thought as Kagome began to pet his ears in the most peculiar manner.

'_I miss you so much, Inuyasha._' Kagome once again turned her attention to the Goshinboku before them.

'_So this tree IS tied to the hanyo,_' Rinji thought. She zeroed in on the point of Kagome's interest and saw the miko energy still flowing from the tree. '_This might be pressing my luck, but it could also be the perfect opportunity._' "Say, Kagome, you know all those rumors about me being able to see and do things that are, well a bit out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah I do now that you mention it. I don't pay attention to rumors like that though." Kagome waved her hand in a display of dismissal.

"Can I show you something? Somehow I don't think you'll call me names like the others."

"Alright."

"Can you take Shingi's leash by any chance for a moment?"

"Sure thing…Why?"

"Nevermind why for now."

Kagome took the leash from Rinji's right hand and noticed a faint, but obvious birthmark focused in the palm of the girl's hand._ 'No way!'_

Rinji stood on the bench and leaned forward climbing onto the fence. She placed her hand on the scar and her eyes fluttered for a moment. "Do you know what happened here, Kagome? Its amazing!"

Kagome's jaw nearly dropped._ 'Can she really…'_

"A miko, and a powerful one at that, bound a hanyo here! The dates are a bit sketchy. I'm not THAT good…Yet. But someday I will be. It was an inu hanyo if I'm not mistaken. It was right here on this very spot. The binding arrow was embedded…" Rinji traced her index finger around the scar until she found the spot. "Here…It was right here."

Kagome gasped. _'That's the exact spot Kikyo's arrow was when I met Inuyasha!'_

"You probably don't believe me," Rinji said jumping back down. "I should go." She gathered Shingi's leash. "I've bothered you enough for one day."

"No, its OK," Kagome blurted out. _'I can't believe she saw all that! Is she a miko too?'_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

_'Got her!'_

An hour came and went as the girls discussed mundane topics such as school and shopping. When it became too much for her to bear, Rinji announced that she had to leave and buy some groceries for dinner.

"Wait," Kagome said. "Let me give you my cell number. Maybe we can hang out some more. I mean, if you're not too busy and all."

"I'll call you sometime then. It might be nice to have a friend at school for a change."

Kagome smiled after giving Rinji her number and watched the girl leave. For the first time in a month she felt a bit happy. Marching inside the house Kagome looked at her mom and asked, "So what's for dinner," much to everyone's surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin! Rin, honey," Sango called out. Sango had only recently begun to suspect that she was pregnant and refused to tell anyone about it until she could be certain. Still every now and then she could not help but press a hand against her belly.

Rin came running up smiling and laughing. Her face was bright red from running around the village with Shippo and the village children. "Does your tummy hurt, Sango-san," the girl asked innocently as she noticed Sango's hand holding her stomach.

"No, I…" Sango quickly removed her hand. "I wanted to take you to your visitor."

Rin's face lit up. "Sesshomeru-sama came to see me!" Rin straightened out her kimono and tried to appear like a true young lady. _'I want Sesshomeru-sama to see I've been a good girl while he was away.'_ "Where is he Sango-san?"

"I'll take you to him. He's waiting by the bridge."

Rin was way ahead of Sango as she ran all the way smiling brighter than she had during her stay in the village at the very sight of him. "Sesshomeru-sama, you came to see me!" Rin rushed to him and clutched his leg afraid he'd leave again.

"Hello, Rin," Sesshomeru said showing no emotion as usual.

His hard exterior could not fool Sango who gave a soft smile of amusement.

"They'll be fine, by the way," Sesshomeru said looking at Sango's belly.

"What? How do you know?" Sango stared bewildered at Sesshomeru.

"I can smell them," was his reply.

"Wait…They…Them…"

"That's because you're having twins. Isn't that what humans call it when there's more than one?" Sessomeru's eyes studied Sango.

"Yes…" Sango brought her hand to her belly in joy. "When will Rin be coming home? I'll pack her a bag so she has everything she needs."

"A few days." It was obvious by the ever so slight change in tone of his voice to anyone who knew Sessomeru that he was glad to be spending time with the child again. "A week at most. Now that the petty local demons know that I have reclaimed my father's territories and birthright, they have backed off. Rin should be safe with me even if she wanders off alone."

"But I'm always safe and happy when you're around, Sesshomeru-sama," Rin said looking up at him with adoration in her eyes. "You always come for me."

Such blind trust and loyalty…She never questioned him the way Jaken would. Sure, she would ask him where he was going and if he was alright when he came back, but she was always satisfied with whatever answer he gave her. Maybe that's why Sesshomeru liked her so much.

Sango turned to get a bag for Rin. Inuyasha's watchful eyes were fixed on Sesshomeru. This only reassured the yokai that his hanyo brother was doing exactly what had been requested of him. The emptiness was still present in his eyes.

_'That miko…She must have left for her homeland for good this time,'_ Sesshomeru thought. _'He'll get over it soon enough. She's only a human after all. Then I can really test his strength.'_ He looked down at the child dancing at his feet._ 'Is that how I would react should Rin ever be gone from my life completely?'_

Sango came running back with a small bag. "She has an extra kimono, a comb for her hair, some dried meats, and a blanket. I know you probably know that she can catch fish and cook for herself, so if you're gone longer than expected she is capable of fending for herself."

"Thank you, Sango-san," Rin said hugging the woman who was basically her surrogate mother as she grabbed the bag.

"You behave yourself while you're away," Sango said smiling.

Rin smiled back at Sango and as she turned around Sesshomeru had already begun walking away. Happily she ran after him. It didn't matter that she was always following him. He was there for her and that's what mattered. He had been there for her when no one else was.

Sango watched as the two of them met up with Jaken and AhUn near the edge of the forest before turning around to find her husband. He was getting the surprise of a lifetime.

Finding Miroku was easy enough. He was in their hut fidgeting with his hand-covering. While it was true that the kazaana was gone, it had left a scar that he still wished to hide. It was relieving that he no longer needed to bind it with blessed beads for fear of it opening up accidentally.

"Miroku, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Sango?" Miroku turned his full attention to his wife.

"I know how much you've always wanted this." Sango took in a deep breath as she watched her husband's face start to lighten up with anticipation. "I had suspected this for a while, but I needed to be sure before I said anything, but Sesshomeru confirmed it and more." Miroku was now leaning in grinning widely as he waited to hear those final words. "Miroku, we're going to have twins."

Miroku's jaw dropped. "Did you say twins?"

"Yes, Miroku…We're having twins."

"How do you know its twins?"

"Sesshomeru said he could smell them…And even better, he said they were healthy."

Miroku leaned in and kissed Sango deeply. "I can't believe it! I'm the luckiest man…"

"Alright, I get the idea," Sango said with mock irritation.

Miroku had never completely stopped with his lechery, but now it was entirely focused on Sango. When he wasn't being perverted he was showering her with compliments. The former yokai taijiya had actually grown to like it, but she enjoyed playing the game that it still annoyed her just a little. After all, jumping from being so distant to doting overnight would be no fun whatsoever. Miroku positioned himself next to Sango and reached for her hand in silence. Sango rested her head on his shoulder and felt the weight of his head on her own. Both were smiling with content and nothing would spoil this time alone together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga hadn't really expected to see Kagome after the rumors of Naraku's defeat had reached his tribal lands. Why would she travel the countryside when she could settle down at least to rest a while. Still, he was pained that she had not come to see him yet. After all, it was he who had promised to stand by her side for life unlike a certain mutt who never seemed to appreciate her. Kouga decided to search for the mutt's scent. It should help him find HIS woman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was picking flowers at sunset while Jaken, AhUn, and Sesshomeru lounged under a large tree overlooking the field. Why the child still insisted on giving him flowers still baffled the inu yokai, but he viewed it as an act of devotion nonetheless.

_'So even after living among humans in a safe environment she seems happier to be wandering around with me,'_ Sesshomeru thought. _'Interesting…She's such a strange child. It does somehow feel somehow better having her around again. How peculiar…'_

Rin returned wearing a large grin on her face. "I picked these just for you," she said handing Sesshomeru a colorful bouquet. "They're all for you, except this one." Rin pulled a white flower from the bundle and handed it to Jaken.

Restoring his kingdom had been a boring and time-consuming task. For the most part all he had to do was let demons within his territories throughout the Western Kingdom that he was the son and rightful heir of the great Inutaisho. Anyone who had questioned him did not live to tell the tale. Finally being more powerful than his father, Sesshomeru could have taken out anyone who had opposed him. Much to his disappointment it had only been the younger and weaker who had the audacity to question his authority. The older ones remembered his father and respected Sesshomeru's position. They swore loyalty and were given territories to watch over under Sesshomeru's rule.

Having Rin back seemed to lift that weight off of him. She distracted him from his annoyance with the whole process. Besides, for some reason, at a time he could not pinpoint, Sessomeru had realized he actually missed having the little girl around. Of course, he would never admit to such a thing…But he had observed the thought and emotion. _'Perhaps this is what father meant,'_ he thought as he recalled his father's question...The question that had resulted in Inuyasha inheriting the Tetsaiga. _'Do you have something to protect?'_ Until Rin came along, Sesshomeru never felt the need or urge to protect anyone or anything other than himself. But now…Now he knew that he would mercilessly torture and kill anyone who dared harm the girl. He had been ready to kill his own mother when she made him choose between gaining more strength at the cost of Rin's life. That vile yokai woman had sent HIS Rin into hell just to see if he would be like his father and save the human. Something had compelled him to save Rin at that moment. He had literally pulled the little one from hell. She was not breathing and his hatred reigned as not even the Tensaiga could revive her. His mother had laughed at his futile efforts. _'You did not realize you can only save someone with the Tensaiga once? Poor boy…'_ In the end she had decided to revive Rin for her own amusement. _'You and your father are not all that different when it comes to your love of humans. You just don't realize it yet. Wait and see…You will love a human one day.'_ Those words had sickened him to his very core. True, he saw himself as Rin's protector by that time. But even if it was a love for the child, she was just a child. He looked to her as a kind of daughter. In the end he had even helped destroy Naraku because he had dared to harm HIS Rin. Kidnapping her once more he had swallowed the girl into his vile body. Sesshomeru felt indebted to the miko his brother was mourning for since she had delivered the killing blow to that bastard. 'Now I'll never have the chance to repay my debt. Perhaps…Maybe her world isn't that far off after all.

Rin danced around her lord, protector, and savior singing random songs she had learned from the village children. Sesshomeru allowed a very slight upward curl to his lips. Only Jaken seemed to notice.

Rin continued to dance until she grew tired. Sesshomeru was a bit shocked when she jumped into his lap and gave him a great hug. Instinctively he put his arms around her and allowed her to fall asleep safely there. _'Nothing will ever harm you as long as I'm around.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Rin gone for a while, Inuyasha spent most of his days sitting by the well with Kagome's bag in hand. Kirara was his only company. No one else dared approach him. Thus far every attempt to speak with him had been met with Inuyasha yelling at the offender to "Go to Hell," "Get off my ass," or worse, "Go fuck yourself!" This included the young and still impressionable kitsune Shippo. All decided it would be best to allow the hanyo to come to them when he was ready. They knew it might not come during their lifetime, but he had to come to his own acceptance.

Kirara jumped into Inuyasha's lap and mewed at him softly. Without even realizing it, the hanyo began petting the neko yokai. Kirara purred in a comforting manner that only cats can do. This slowly subdued some of the hanyo's despair, though a tear or two still managed to escape his eyes.

So caught up in his grief, Inuyasha did not notice the scent of a familiar okami yokai approaching fast.

Even without the jewel shards embedded in his legs, Kouga still had the whirlwind speed that was unique to okami yokai pack leaders and their children. Kouga stopped short of the clearing. Ever since he caught Inuyasha's scent he had been prepared for another fight for dominance over HIS Kagome. Instead he saw the back of a hunched over hanyo sitting by an old beat up well. "Hey mutt, where's MY woman?"

Inuyasha didn't even twitch his ears. He just continued to stare at the well as though Kouga wasn't even there at all.

Not being greeted with the hostility Kouga had become accustomed to, he felt almost insulted at being ignored, but something inside him knew that there was something very wrong. Slowly he approached the hanyo. He expected Inuyasha to jump up and pull the Tetsaiga on him if he got too close.

Still, Inuyasha did not notice Kouga's presence. Instead he pulled Kagome's bag closer and continued to pet Kirara with his free hand.

It was then that Kouga noticed the smell of tears. "So she finally dumped you because she wanted a REAL man, did she? Well, where is she? I'll gladly take her home and give her my mark for the world to see she is mine."

Inuyasha placed Kirara and Kagome's bag on the ground beside him and rose to his feet. Turning towards his former rival for Kagome's affections, he lifted his face forgetting that tears were still kissing his cheeks. "She's gone, Kouga."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean she vanished. I think she went home…But she's gone just the same." There was no anger, or even sorry to Inuyasha's voice…It was hollow and empty just like his eyes.

"Well, when is she coming back?"

"She ain't coming back!" As he yelled at Kouga, the tearing of his heart was written all over Inuyasha's face despite his best efforts to show nothing but anger to the okami yokai.

The look on Inuyasha's face was one of honesty. Kouga was nearly at a loss for words. "What the hell happened?" His voice was calmer now.

"Head in that direction." Inuyasha pointed toward the village. "Sango or Miroku or even the old miko Kaede will explain. I can't right now."

_'Inuyasha admitting a weakness? This must be serious.'_ Kouga gave his simple wave and the whirlwind was off toward the village.

Inuyasha simply turned back to face the well and clutched the bag again. When Kirara placed herself into his lap again, he began mindlessly petting her. _'Kagome, please be happy. Don't you DARE forget me…But I can't stand to think of you crying.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo had returned to running around with the village children. It was nice to have kids to play with. It didn't even seem to bother them that he was a yokai. Kohaku had joined them and was showing them a game where they kicked a ball back and forth. Shippo was almost too caught up with the game to notice Kouga approaching…Almost. Expecting at least a little confrontation, he excused himself from his friends and called for Kaede-sama.

"What troubles you, young Shippo?"

"That's Kouga coming. He really likes Kagome-san and I think he's going to get real mad when he finds out that she's gone for good."

"I see." Kaede paused for a moment and looked the okami yokai over. She approached him with caution and held out a hand waved a hand indicating him to follow her. "I have much to tell you. Why not sit with me inside where it is more comfortable?"

Kouga was surprised by the trusting miko, but then again, Shippo and Inuyasha were here and if she was one of the mutt's friends, then she might know Kagome. Once inside the hut, Kouga took a seat cross legged on the floor by the fire pit.

Kaede came and sat stoking the fire just a little. "Kouga, was it? That is what young Shippo said your name was."

"Yeah."

"I am Kaede the miko of this village and younger sister of the great miko Kikyo. May the Kami watch over her soul."

'Younger?' This was indeed a nagging question in Kouga's mind, but nothing was so important that it could pull his thoughts from HIS Kagome.

"As I understand it you have come in search of Kagome. Is that correct?"

"Yeah. She's MY woman. I kept telling the mutt that. Now that I hear Naraku is dead, I've come to see if she's ready to take her rightful place by my side."

Kaede sighed deeply. She knew Kagome was in love with Inuyasha. She felt sorry for Kouga. "I'm afraid it would seem that neither of you may have her for a bride, or a mate as I believe many yokai call it."

"Inuyasha said she went home and wasn't coming back. He must have really hurt her. If I find out that its true, I'll rip him to shreds with my Goraishi."

"Inuyasha would like nothing more that that now. He would welcome death I believe. He is not the reason Kagome went home."

"Then why would she leave? I'll go get her and bring her back."

"Leaving, it would seem, was not her choice. After the battle with Naraku, she and Inuyasha disappeared for a time and only a broken shell of Inuyasha returned."

"He left her behind?" Kouga's eyes began to redden with rage.

"Calm down, Kouga. There is more to tell. Inuyasha was able to bring himself to tell us what happened before avoiding everyone as he does now."

Kouga's eyes returned to their deep blue.

After Naraku died, Kagome picked up the Shikon No Tama to take on my sister's old task of being it's caretaker. She was pulled into a void that was promptly sealed. Inuyasha used his Tetsaiga to open a portal wishing to find her. I know not how or why, but they found themselves trapped within the jewel itself."

Kouga's eyes widened.

"As you know, the Shikon No Tama grants a single wish to whomever possesses it. The correct wish would purify it completely."

"Considering the mutt is still a hanyo I'm guessing it was Kagome who made the wish."

"According to Inuyasha, Kagome felt the jewel was far too powerful to exist and so she wished for it to disappear forever."

"She did what!"

"Yes, Kouga," Kaede said as she nodded her head. "The Shikon No Tama is no more. Inuyasha was expelled from the jewel as it collapsed on itself. Since he was unharmed, we are all of the mind that Kagome was sent to her home in the same manner."

"So I'll ask again. Where is she? I'll go and get her."

"It is not that simple. Did you never wonder about her strange manner of speech, or her clothing…Her strange medicines that worked better than any healer's? These things never caught your attention?"

"I figured she was from a place far away from these lands, but I'm fast enough to go and get her."

"Can you travel between worlds and time?"

"What do you mean, miko?"

"Kagome is my sister Kikyo's reincarnation. She is from these lands, and yet she is not."

"I don't get it."

"Kagome is from another time far into the future. She lives in a place called Tokyo."

Kouga's eyes were begging to notice any dishonesty in the old miko's face, but found none.

"The gate between her world and ours has been sealed somehow. Kagome cannot return even if she desires to." Kaede looked up as she felt a wind rush through her home. The okami was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was tracing a heart delicately with her index finger around one set of Inuyasha's prints. She had at least gained enough weight to be healthy looking again. She still would not take phone calls from her friends. They would be curious about how she and Inuyasha were enjoying the summer holidays. At least they had stopped bothering her about Hojo after they met Inuyasha. Once they had met him it seemed only Hojo continued to get together with her.

Kagome's grandfather had been both thrilled and saddened when Kagome announced that she wanted to be a miko. He knew it meant a true miko would inherit the shrine, and a family member at that of all people…But he still knew her reasons. It broke his heart that his only grand-daughter was choosing a lonely life of chores, prayer, and celibacy over starting a family of her own, but Inuyasha had grown even on him during the past year and if Kagome wanted a happy marriage he would be the only man for her. He decided to begin her training as soon as she was ready, though knowing what she was capable of during her adventures in the Sengoku Otogizoshi, all he really needed to do was help her with her own discipline and daily chores.

Kagome heard the humming of her cell phone vibrating on the desk behind her. Absentmindedly she answered it before realizing what she may have just done. "Kagome here."

"Hey, Kagome, I'm glad I got your number right."

"Oh thank the Kami its you!"

"I don't have to work until six tonight so I was wondering if I could bring Shingi and hang out." It was taking all of her willpower for Rinji not to ask her outright what her connection to the hanyo was.

"That would be nice. I'll see you in a bit then. You want to meet by the Goshinboku again?"

"Sure I'll see you soon."

The girls hung up without saying goodbye. Kagome realized she had to get dressed. Wandering around in her pajamas would probably not be the best of ideas. She threw on some jeans and a red shirt so she could wear the black and red baseball cap. As a human, her sense of smell could never compare to Inuyasha's, but she could smell him faintly on the hat and it brought her closer to happiness. Once she was dressed, Kagome went to the Goshinboku and waited for Rinji. Her miko instincts told her there was little, if anything, that she could keep secret from the girl. Yet, somehow, she had a feeling that was meant to be. As scary as it was, Kagome felt compelled to trust Rinji.

Rinji saw Kagome seated on the bench and held back at the shrine steps. Once again the girl was thinking about the hanyo called Inuyasha…But the important thing was that she felt like she could, and even should trust Rinji. _'I never implanted that into her mind.'_ _"This will make things a lot easier, won't it, Shingi?"_

"_Yes, but be careful. That girl has a powerful aura."_

"_I know, and it's a pure one at that."_

"_She is a TRUE miko."_

"_If she's a true miko then why does she think so longingly of the hanyo?"_

"_That, I am afraid, I am not at liberty to say."_

_'Figures.'_ _"Well, let's go see how far her trust reaches, shall we?"_

Shingi barked not only indicating his answer but also alerting Kagome to their presence.

"Hi, Kagome," Rinji said as she approached the seated girl. Rinji was dressed once again in dark denim, low rise jeans with another skin-tight top, though this one revealed her stomach. She had a piercing through her naval that had a crescent moon dangling from it. She wore the same necklace as last time. The shirt had small sleeves and was a soft red in color. Today she had worn her hair completely down.

Kagome could not resist asking. It was a question from deep within that her mind would not hold back. "Rinji, you really like crescent moon jewelry. Is there any significance?"

Rinji honestly had not known why she had always liked them. She just was drawn to their shape. She especially didn't know why she was so particular that the tips of the crescent shape face to her left side when she wore them. "I've just always liked them. I'm not really sure why."

Shingi placed his head in his companion's lap. _'I think I might really be the one to have finally found her.'_

"I see," said Kagome as she looked down at her fidgeting hands. _'Its just like the one on Sessomeru's forehead. They even face to the left.'_

_'Is that why? My whole life have I been searching for this yokai?'_ "Does it bother you?"

"It just reminds me of someone I know."

_'So she knows BOTH brothers!'_

Kagome saw a tiny flash of excitement flash through Rinji's eyes. They flashed like lightning. At the moment they flashed the clear blue sky above turned black and thunder began to boom throughout the air._ 'Oh no! The shed's still a disaster after what happened with Inuyasha and Bouya wouldn't appreciate an inu in the house. Sure he liked Inuyasha well-enough, but then again, Inuyasha isn't technically an inu. The only place to avoid the downpour is…It's the well house.'_

_'Gotcha now!'_

"Come on," Kagome said grabbing Rinji's hand and leading her straight to the well.

"Should I close the door?"

"All we have in here are some oil lamps since nobody really comes in that much and I don't have any matches."

Rinji waved her hand filled with heat of the flame deep within and all of the oil lamps lit up as she closed the door. Rinji was not going to let this storm up until she was good and ready to leave. It was only ten in the morning and work was at six. Setsuna always welcomed Shingi if Rinji decided to bring him in. The customers seemed to like him and he was always well-behaved.

"That was…How did you?" Kagome was astounded but not afraid. She'd seen more than enough to brush this off as almost commonplace. _'One thing's for certain though. Now I know she's not a miko like me. What's she smiling at?_' "Did I do something odd?"

"No, its just that nobody's ever been that calm about my powers before." _'She thought I was a mere miko. Don't make me laugh.'_

"_Do not make light of a TRUE miko's powers." Shingi silently reproved Rinji. "It was a true miko who bound that hanyo. The energy on the Goshinboku is very similar to this girl's aura."_

"_A descendant?"_

"_No, I believe a reincarnation. Stay on your toes around this one."_

"_Got it."_

"Sorry I didn't have a better place to get shelter. I have a neko in the house and my grandfather's shed is having some remodeling done."

"That's fine. This place is interesting."

"How so?"

"It has an immense aura about it. Its practically suffocating."

_'She can sense it too? Maybe I can see Inuyasha again.'_ Kagome allowed a smile to fall into place. It was accompanied, however, by an undesired blush.

"What's on your mind, Kagome?" Rinji was just toying with the girl now. Shingi curled up in the nearest corner and pretended to sleep.

"I…I err…"

"Its alright if you don't want to tell me. I can already see that its love."

_'Oh no! Just who does she think I'm in love with?'_

"Its written all over your face, Kagome. I'm guessing its that guy your friends are always talking about. The troublemaker, am I right?" Rinji smiled inside. Kagome was almost completely wrapped around her finger.

Kagome's face dropped and she tilted her head down. It was subtle, but Rinji could see she was looking at the well with her downcast eyes. "Yeah…I love him very much. I know he loves me too. He…He had to move away though." _'I know it's a lie, but I can't exactly tell her the truth here.' _"I don't think we'll ever see each other again." Kagome felt a salty tear hit her right cheek.

Rinji impulsively approached Kagome and hugged her. _'Why did I do that just now?'_

_'I did! I'm the one who found her! Her attachment to the miko proves it. I will be the descendant granted the promised reward,'_ Shingi thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: There will be more of the well scene in the next chapter, but I felt this was a good place to end the chapter. A lot will be going on in the next chapter so please bear with me. I said the chapters would be rather long. If they are too long, please let me know. ^_- Also for those who have read the manga. I can't remember if the twins were born first or not, but I went with it that way. ^_^ I felt it would be a bigger impact on Miroku that way.)

Rhinoa


	3. Adjusting to the Realities Before Them

There Must Be More to Life Than This

By Rhinoa Lunar

I have to say I do not own Inuyasha or any of the pre-chapter song lyrics…I'd be FAR away from Florida if I did.

Sengoku Otogizoshi – Warring States Era

Goshinboku – the Sacred Tree

Kazaana – wind void AKA the wind tunnel

Osuwari – the Japanese phrase to command a dog to sit…the closest thing to "sit boy" used in the English sit boy

Shikon No Tama – Jewel of Four Souls

Hanyo – half demon

Yokai – demon

Inu – dog

Okami – wolf

Neko - cat

Kitsune – fox

Yokai Taijiya – demon slayer

Miko – priestess

Athame – Wiccan ceremonial dagger

Lammas – a Wiccan harvest holiday focusing on grains

Lotus Pose – the most basic of yoga poses

"…" – _telepathic speaking '…' – thoughts _

'…' – written in a book or elsewhere as it is read

_Dream_

Inutaisho I believe is what Inuyasha and Sesshoumeru's father's name was. If I am mistaken please let me know. It means dog lord or dog leader.

Bakusaiga – the sword that shot out from Sesshomeru's left shoulder as his arm grew back while he fought with Magatsuhi and thus finally surpassing his father in power

Goraishi -five thunder fingers Kouga's ancestral weapon (He got this weapon during the manga after the series ends by going into the tomb of his tribe's ancestors. They're kind of like a supernatural version of wolverine's claws from the X-Men except he only has them on one hand and while they are imbued with the magic of his ancestors, it is possible for them to break…though it would probably take someone or something VERY powerful to do so.)

**A/N (My very first lemon scene is finally here…It is rather tame considering some of what I have read in other fics, but it is my first to publish so I am a little nervous. Constructive criticism is welcome but please do not flame. I'm nervous enough about it. As the story progresses there will be more intense scenes, but this one is kind of my test. Please let me know how it is and if there could be any improvements. **

**Thanks,**

**Rhinoa)**

"You said I'll always want you near. You say that things change, my dear." Winter by Tori Amos

**Adjusting to the Reality Before Them**

Inuyasha slowly trudged his way back to the village and plopped down in his favorite spot…Their spot. Sango and Miroku wanted to share their happy news with Inuyasha and Shippo before anyone else. They felt like family after their travels and it only seemed right to tell family first, but how to tell Inuyasha was the question plaguing them. Without a doubt he would be happy for them, but there was no doubt that he had been jealous of them from the start. Here they were happily in love, and together, while Inuyasha and Kagome would never see one another again.

Shippo skipped over to Inuyasha before Sango or Miroku could stop him. They both knew this was not going to end well if they did not intervene. It would seem there was no way of delaying the announcement now. The pair bolted to the kitsune and the hanyo as fast as they could.

"Come on, Inuyasha. If she were here do you think Kagome would want you to be moping like this," Shippo asked in his usual casual, but wise manner.

"Shippo…If you don't get the hell away from me right now I'm going to rip your fucking tail off!" Inuasha growled at the kitsune to seal his threat into a promise.

"Hey guys, I hope we're not intruding," Miroku said cautiously.

"Hey, I'm not some random woman so quit trying to impress me," Inuyasha growled. "Hurry up and say what you want. Then I'm going for a walk."

"You mean you're going to go mope by the well don't you?" Shippo shrunk back at the red flash in Inuyasha's eyes. "Sorry," he managed to squeal before running behind Sango for protection.

"Miroku, would you like to do the honors?" Sango gave Miroku an all-knowing smile.

"Thank you, Sango." Miroku was beaming with joy. He was finally going to announce that someone, and not just anyone, was going to bear his children. "Sango is pregnant with twins!"

"How do you know there's two of them? Humans can't do that. Hell, even hanyos like me can't. And as for Shippo…Well a kitsune yokai's sense of smell isn't as good as a…" Inuyasha dropped his head. "Sesshomeru could smell them, right?"

"Yes, he told me on the bridge as I was seeing Rin off."

Inuyasha stood and walked with his head still hung low. As he passed Miroku and Sango he placed his hands on their shoulders, and though it was barely audible, he congratulated them before running off for the well at full speed, Kagome's bag clasped tightly in his hands. Now he had not only lost Kagome, but he was reminded that his brother was capable of things he could not do simply because he was not a full blooded yokai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was surprised by the sudden contact from Rinji. The hug was more than she could bear. She pulled Rinji closer and sobbed into her shoulder at full force. "I just miss him so much!"

'_She's mine now,'_ thought Rinji smiling behind Kagome's hair. _'Now let's see if I can get anything else out of her.' _"What about an address? You could try a long distance relationship."

Kagome pulled away. _'That would be SOME long distance relationship. How can I explain this one away? I mean even if I didn't have it the post office will forward his mail for a time after all.'_

'_Hmph, I see…No answer.' "You're right, Shingi. This one's hard to crack. She's even restraining her thought to vague references."_

"_I told you to watch this one, Rinji. I'm still surprised about one thing…One VERY good thing." 'One good thing for me at least.'_

"_What's that?"_

"_I'll talk to you about it later."_

"_Ok." _"If you don't want to talk about it, that's alright."

"Well, you seem to understand love pretty well, Rinji. Do you have anyone special?"

"Well, there is this one guy…Its stupid really. Just forget it, ok?" _'Why the hell would I tell her about my dream?'_

"Believe me nothing you could tell me would surprise me. And I would never call it stupid," Kagome persisted.

'_I guess if I left a few key things out I can get away with it. I just have to be careful.' _"Well see…I haven't even met the guy. I've only seen him in my dreams."

"Ahh…A fantasy man…Your ideal true love. What's he like?"

"Well, he's tall. He's very quiet. When he does speak its almost heavenly regardless of what he's saying. He only says what is necessary. He's a loner like me with only a few friends who are very loyal to him. When he looks at you, its almost like he's trying to look through you into your very soul itself while studying your every move. I can never remember all of his face, but I know it is the most beautiful face I have ever seen. To look at him you just know there's something otherworldly about him. He has exotic hair and eye colors…" _'Why am I going on like this?'_

'_She's describing Sesshomeru to a tee!' _Kagome looked deep into Rinji's eyes. _'I know those eyes…Faces change with age, but eyes remain the same and are only intensified with wisdom as one grows older…Rin?'_

"I can never remember him completely, though. And it was only recently that I could remember his eyes and hair…So I don't exactly know his face completely as I said before. When I wake up I just…I just know that I'd follow him even if it led to my death." _'Why am I telling her this? Could she be part of the key to finding HIM?'_

'_She's studied well,' _Shinji mused. _'I think its time for her to read the book I have kept her from all this time she's been working for Setsuna. The closer she allows herself to become to this miko, the closer I will become to obtaining the reward promised to my ancestors so long ago.'_

"Its ok, Rinji," Kagome said hugging the girl. It seemed their roles had now been reversed. "I can understand how you feel completely."

The storm outside subsided as suddenly as it had begun. The sun's warm light was shining through the tiny slits that made up the windows in the well house.

"I should be going now," Rinji said calmly.

'_Her voice and eyes just now…They became just like Sesshomeru's again.' _"Hey, before you go …I'm going to buy school supplies in a few days. Would you like to come too? I know you'll need new notebooks and things. We can even get our new uniforms"

Rinji smiled a slight but genuine smile. "I think I'd like that. I have to work tomorrow. It's a full shift. The day after that I have another closing shift, like tonight. I'm off the day after that though."

"Ok, I guess we'll go then. Why don't we have lunch fist? Do you like Wac…"

"They don't have anything that suits my taste really. We could try the restaurant four shops down. Its not expensive and they have great vegetarian food," Rinji tried to hide her disgust. She would NEVER eat the junk they dare to call food in those fast food places. Not that she was a vegetarian herself, but she preferred healthy foods like vegetables and fish, roasted preferably.

"I've heard of that place. They serve the most amazing…"

"Roasted fish, I know!"

The girls smiled and waved goodbye as Rinji left the well house.

Kagome was blowing out the candles and left to her own thoughts. _'She likes roasted fish…Rin was always the one to gather her own food. She was really good at catching fish with her bare hands. Rin, is she really your reincarnation?' _A wave of power surged through Kagome. _'No, that wasn't me. The well…It just pulsed like the Tetsaiga! How can that be?' _Kagome jumped down into the blackness in the hopes that the portal had been reopened somehow, but was met with the thud of dirt below.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha felt the pulse coming through the well. He too jumped in with high hopes only to be disappointed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time was all that separated the mirrored images of Inuyasha and Kagome as they grasped at the dirt beneath them and cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna smiled warmly at her employee and very gifted prodigy. She felt more like a sister to the girl than a boss to the quiet orphan. She had known Rinji was more than meets the eye from the moment she asked for the application. She looked up to the girl for her abilities, but feared for her spirit. She knew that Rinji sought power above all else and followed a very neutral path. The neutrality was not a bad thing. There must be a balance in all things after all. But she was beginning to worry about the girl's recent interest in local yokai legends and it seemed to border on obsession. "Hi there, Rinji!"

"Hi, Setsuna. I hope you don't mind that I brought Shingi with me tonight."

"Oh you know he's always welcome here. Besides, the customers seem to like him. Lammas is coming up and we need to move the appropriate books, herbs, and other supplies to the window. Would you be a dear and set up the window tonight? I have everything you'll need here in this box."

"Sure, Setsuna, I can do that. Hey, I'd like to pay for that last book I borrowed. Its far too interesting to return."

"Alright, I'll ring you up tomorrow."

"I'll need some supplies as well tonight. I want to create a dream charm. If I leave a detailed list, including the book, then may I lay out the yen for you?"

"Certainly. Did you want to borrow another book?"

"I might. I'm not sure though. If I do then I'll leave it with the list as a note."

Well then, goodnight, dear," Setsuna said with a smile as she picked up her purse and left, her long floral patterned skirt waving with every step she took.

Rinji set to work decorating the window. The faux wheat and corn draping over boxes painted in the vibrant colors of autumn. The faux scythe with the 'wheat' twsted around it made an appealing sight. Several books were placed on stands surrounded by faux loaves of bread. The final touch were the cork husk dolls set around a small iron cauldron. Rinji was quite pleased with her work.

Only three customers came that night, all of whom only made minor purchases, save one…A book or two, sage, candles…The usual. One woman did buy a lovely athame. It had a rather unusual hilt made of sakura wood instead of the usual oak, with bamboo accents. After that the night was dreadfully slow again…Slow and boring.

After locking up, Rinji gathered her supplies and began to write her list. Just as she was about to lay her money down, Shinji looked her dead in the eye.

"_There is a book that you need. Do not bother to borrow it. It will deliver what you seek and then some. You will have power beyond measure." _Shingi led his companion to the back of the store. Most people ignored this section. The tomes contained herein were thought to be of the wrong sort. _"Reach out and I know you will find the correct one on your own simply by using your senses."_

_How do you know that?"_

"_Because, I came to a realization in the well house."_

"_This is what you wanted to tell me tonight, isn't it"_

"_Yes…My dear Rinji, you are the one my family has been charged with finding all those generations ago. I'm sure of it. Now pick up the book. If you choose the wrong one, I shall stand corrected."_

Rinji nodded and stepped toward the shelf before closing her eyes. She could not have her vision impairing her sixth sense now. She began to run her hands across the various shelves until it tingled with warmth. Instinctively, she reached out and mover her hand across a small section of the shelf. She layed her index finger over a book as her hand began to tremble slightly and ran it across three books. The first book was it. She was sure of it. She clasped the book and pulled it from the shelf.

'_Good job.'_

Rinji turned the book to face the dusty leather cover. 'Portals: An Advanced Magik for the Experienced Witch.' Her jaw dropped.

"_Yes, Rinji. You have chosen correctly. You will learn to accomplish what most believe to be impossible. With your skills it should not take all that long."_

"_But why? Is there more to learn somewhere that I can't reach yet?"_

"_More than you know. And what's more…You won't be chasing a mere dream anymore."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Read and you shall see."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomeru could see the subtle changes in his little Rin as she cleared the camp for the night. She had become used to the human habit of sleeping indoors and therefore was far more thorough than she had ever been before. She lit up a campfire even though it was several hours until dark. She had caught some fresh fish. _'Some things never change. Then again, who would prefer dried up meats to a fresh kill?'_

Once the fire was securely burning, Rin smiled at what a great job she had done. _'I hope the camp is befitting my Sesshomeru-sama. Wait, why am I calling him mine? I just missed him a lot, that's all.' _Rin began to hum as she set the skewered fish to roast over the fire. She had cleared off the most beautiful spot with a lovely view of the river right underneath a sakura tree. "Sesshomeru-sama, I made this spot just for you." She smiled as she tugged at the yokai who was her world's kimono.

Sesshomeru was pleased with Rin's suggestion. It pained him somewhat that she had placed her blanket by another tree in the clearing. _'It is of no consequence. The girl will fall asleep wrapped in my tail and kimono as always. I will have Jaken cover her with the blanket once she is asleep.'_

Sure enough, Rin fell asleep that evening in the comforting arms of Sesshomeru. Sesshomeru loved being able to hold his little Rin with both arms. Rin had never complained about his lack of a left arm. She had even known better than to ask him about it much to her credit.

Jaken knew that there was a war raging inside his lord's mind. He had seen it coming ever since the first time Rin had been kidnapped. Still, no change had come to his face or eyes. Jaken didn't know what to think of this. Sure he himself had grown used to the child's presence and her antics, but the fact that he liked her company a little bit didn't mean he actually liked the human child. He knew why he followed Lord Sesshomeru, but why the girl did was beyond his comprehension.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kouga had never been happier in his life. He looked down at the writhing beauty with the chocolate eyes who was finally his. He would mark her for all the world to know that she really was HIS woman. For now, he just wanted to please her. He wanted her moans and whimpers of pleasure to continue until she begged him for more._

_Kouga buried his face into her neck as he pounded into her moist heat. 'Who knew that a human woman could be so tight?' She was squeezing him subtly as she moved her hips into him in unison with his thrusts. Soon he would change positions and let loose his inner beast ever so slightly. For now he nuzzled into her neck and flicked his tongue across her neck where he would place his mark. He reveled in the light trickles of her sweat on his mouth._

_Much to his surprise, Kouga's lover snaked her arms about his neck and pulled him closer toward her own lips. She traced his neck with tiny love bites. In return for his added pleasure, Kouga shifted his weight to one arm and using the other found his way to her jewel below. He thoroughly enjoyed watching the beautiful woman throw her head back tossing her hair across her face as she climaxed in the most beautiful scream ever to grace his ears. _

_Kouga wasted no more time. He flipped HIS mate onto her hands and knees re-entering her with one powerful thrust that brought him another scream of pleasure. Her cries could more than likely be heard throughout the den making the other males jealous, of that he was certain. It was no matter. Once their leader had left his mark none would dare touch her._

_Kouga's eyes grew red as the woman arched her back begging with him to thrust deeper into her. Not one to ignore a request from her, Kouga pushed her onto her elbows so that he could reach further into her womanhood. Her screams were driving him over the edge. He knew they were both ready to come. He allowed the beast's fangs to grow larger and pulled her toward him by her hair._

_As they both cried for release, Kouga leaned into her neck to claim her for his own and fell into an empty void. There was nothing…Absolutely nothing._

Kouga shot up from his sleep. "Kagome," he whispered. _'Is this what I am cursed to? Will I dream of her forever this way? Damn that accursed Shikon No Tama! It only ever brought anyone pain and suffering. It even had me…ME, under it's spell! Now it took away my one and only.' _Kouga curled up into the furs making up his bed and went back to sleep hoping he would not dream of her again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinji stared at the book completely enthralled. _"In order to create any of these portals the ingredients must be gathered and even grown in such a detailed manner, each depending on where I want to go."_

"_Or when."_

"_What do you mean, Shingi? I haven't gotten that far into the book yet. Am I supposed to open a gate?"_

"_Perhaps…Stay close to the miko. Earn her trust. We both know she suspects you are aware of the inu yokai and hanyo. The extent of her suspicions is still unclear. Use her trust."_

"_We know she is connected closely to the hanyo…For a miko she seems to long for him for some reason…Its as if she knew him personally on a level beyond simple friendship."_

"_Find out the details of the connection and you will know what you need to do. For now, let's get some sleep."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomeru watched lovingly as the sun broke revealing his little girl. In secret he really did hope that Rin would choose to continue following him. He would secure her safety and even have a grand home built for her in his lands of the Western Kingdom if she so desired. Deep down he knew that if she chose to stay with him it was highly unlikely for her to find a mate. If by some chance she did find someone he considered worthy their children would be mere hanyo like Inuyasha. If she remained among the humans she could easily find a decent match…As far as humans go anyway. That Yokai Taijiya woman had a younger brother, and the kitsune kit did not seem like the type of yokai to make that kind of barrier between them just because she was human. His biggest fear was that of Rin finding a wonderful mate among the humans who feared yokai and would not permit him to see her. If it was her mate's request Rin might respect it and abide by it. The very thought made his heart feel something strange…Strange and painful.

Rin stirred in his tail and clasped his hand in her own. She seemed to smile in her sleep as she took hold of him. Sesshomeru gently stroked the girl's cheek. He took note of all the things any decent parent would. It was obvious that she was well fed. Her cheeks had a rosey glow to them. Her clothes were the nicest to be expected from such a small and poor village as Edo. Aside from a few small scrapes from normal children's playtime activities, she had no wounds. After last night it had been made obvious that she was learning how to keep house, a skill that would prove useful in finding a mate. Most of all he noticed that she was clean and her usually knotted hair was combed. Though, she still wore her tiny partial lop-sided ponytail. Overall, he was pleased that even if Rin chose not to follow him anymore, she had a good home.

_Rin was resting peacefully in the arms of the light of her world… HER Sessomeru-sama. She was all grown up. She was just like Kagome, but dressed more like her one true love. She smiled as they watched the sunrise together. She reached out to hold his hand. She was wonderfully contented when he brushed the hair from her face causing her to snuggle closer._

Sesshomeru pulled his hand away from the child as she stirred. He gathered his emotions so that he would have the same distant face Rin knew so well as her eyes fluttered open. "You slept in today," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomeru-sama. I hope I didn't keep you from anything important. I should have slept in my own bed just where I made it." Rin's eyes showed the displeasure in herself for her actions. "I won't let it happen again."

"I'm not angry, Rin. I was simply stating a fact."

Rin suddenly realized that she had not gotten off Sesshomeru's tail and lap. She stood up and bowed as she lifted her blanket. She folded the covering and placed it inside her bag petting AhUn as she walked away. She had grabbed some of the dried meat and sat herself down by the smoldering remains of the fire. Every move on her part was done in as lady-like and grown-up a manner as she could. _'I'll show him how grown up I am. One day I'm going to marry Sesshomeru-sama.' _Rin smiled to herself.

Jaken noticed how happy and yet reserved the once hyper child was. _'What a strange girl.'_

Sesshomeru noticed Rin's behavior and found it quite puzzling. Ever curious, he decided to study these new quirks in her. Surely Sango would not mind if he kept her a few extra days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku looked over at his wife smiling. He was actually going to be a father. He sat up and continued to watch her sleep with the glow of happiness that had not left his face since he first heard the news. Sango was so peaceful when she slept. He was slightly disappointed when she woke up, but only slightly. "Good morning, my love," he said as Sango stretched.

"Good morning. Did you sleep ok? You're up awfully early for you."

"Never better." Miroku paused for a moment. "When is Rin coming home?"

"I guess whenever she and Sesshomeru decide. He said they'd be gone for a week or so but even though he'll never admit it, he has a soft spot for the child. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I could use the practice." Miroku smiled even wider at Sango.

Sango smiled back half pleased and half amused. "Miroku, you do fine when she's here and you're great with Shippo."

Speaking of Shippo…He told me he wants to get a present for Rin. He seemed quite concerned that it be something extra special."

"How sweet…Shippo's first real crush."

"Aside from…"

"The few random girls he met in our travels…" Sango shot Miroku her infamous I'm going to kill you, monk glare…But it was more in a joking manner than a threatening one.

"What can I say…The kid's a fast learner." No sooner had the comment slipped Miroku felt that familiar sting on his cheek. "Some things never change." Miroku smirked causing Sango to smile in spite of herself.

"I think Shippo might be a little disappointed."

"Why's that, Sango dear?"

"Our little Rin seems to be enamored with someone else right now."

"Who?" Miroku leaned in, his interest peaked.

"Sesshomeru."

"Yes, and its very common for little girls to have crushes on their fathers for a short while. She'll get over it soon enough. Then I think it would be a wonderful idea for Shippo to get her a gift. But we can't tell him about her current crush. It would break his little heart."

"So you had a crush like that?"

"Yes, and I got over it."

"Who was the lucky boy?"

"My hiraikotsu."

"Ahh, I see."

"Yokai slaying became my life partner until…Well…"

"Until you met me." Miroku smiled wide and proud.

"Well, until you grew on me at least. Come on," Sango said standing up. "You roll the bed up and I'll make us some breakfast."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around midday. Inuyasha sniffed the air. _'The old hag is coming. Just great…Fucking great. Like I need her to nag at me just like everyone else. How can they be so calm and just get on with their lives so fast?'_

"Inuyasha," Kaede called out. "Inuyasha, I know you are in the well. Miroku and I have some questions to ask you. Sango is interested as well."

"Yeah, what do you want," Inuyasha asked as he leapt out of the well landing behind Kadede.

Kaede turned to face the hanyo. "We are curious about this Tokyo that Kagome is from. It dawned on us that she never mentioned the existence of yokai in her time…Or hanyo for that matter."

"What of it?"

"It could be perhaps that someone from our time allowed Kagome to pass through the well. If this is true it may be possible to bring her back."

Inuyasha's ears twitched and perked up, but his tone remained indifferent and sarcastic as ever. "And you're telling me this now?"

"It is only a theory, but we need to know all we can about Kagome's world before we can hope for anything."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha followed the aging miko back to the village. _'The reality is that she can't come back. I don't want any false hopes. This is killing me enough as it is. Can't they see I just want to be left alone?'_

Miroku and Sango were seated around the fireplace as Kaede and Inuyasha entered their hut. No greetings were exchanged due to the look on Inuyasha's face.

"So what the hell do you people want from me anyway?" Inuyasha was playing tough, but his eyes still held the emptiness they had developed the day Kagome disappeared.

"Firstly, we do realize how difficult this is for you," Miroku said raising his hand indicating for his hanyo friend to listen on. "But we do believe that with her complete lack of yokai and hanyo knowledge aside from obvious stories used to quiet children before they go to bed, that there are no yokai or hanyo running around in Kagome's time. Is this correct?"

"Well, we saw the ones from the dried yokai meat…But those were brought through the well. The children's piper was there…I can't think of any others. And wherever we went she made me wear this weird hat over my ears." Inuyasha, for once, seemed to be taking interest in a conversation after the defeat of Naraku.

"We know that Kikyo wanted the jewel gone as much as Kagome did…At least that is what we can conclude since her dying request was to have it burned with her body," Kaede said with a hint of sadness.

"This means it is highly unlikely that it was Kikyo who opened the gate," Sango said joining in the conversation.

"Ok, now that the obvious has all been stated, just what the hell are we supposed to do?" Inuyasha was by no means pleased. _'This damned conversation is just going around in circles.'_

"Could it be the work of Midori?" Sango looked hopeful.

"No one knows how old the Bone Eater's Well is so that cannot conclusively be confirmed, and as such, is an unreliable idea," Kaede said.

"And for what purpose would Midori do such a thing in the first place? As a miko she would know that a thing like that would be an anomaly too powerful in the wrong hands…The Shikon No Tama was a byproduct and not an intention," Miroku added.

"Ok," growled Inuyasha. "So would it have been a yokai then?"

"I've never heard of a yokai who could manipulate time and space like that," Sango said. "Then again, I never knew anything like Naraku could be created and be as powerful as he was."

"Have you tried using the Black Tetsaiga?" It brought you to Kagome once," Miroku asked.

Inuyasha realized that in fact he had not tried to use it. _'Kami I'm an idiot!'_

"I would not advise that," Kaede said. Remember, the Black Tetsaiga is nothing to be used carelessly."

"It is rather unpredictable," Miroku added.

"That CAN open up portals, but from everything you've told me about it, it sends Inuyasha's opponents directly to the underworld." Kaede paused a moment. She dreaded the reaction to what she was about to say. "And since Inuyasha is still unable to control it completely, it was by sheer luck that he found his way to Kagome even just that one time."

Inuyasha growled but made no move. He knew the old woman was right.

"What about Totousai, Inuyasha? Do you think he would be able to help you unlock the secret to the Black Tetsaiga," Sango suggested.

"I'm not sure. I do know that I promised to look over the village since its Rin's home," Inuyasha said much to everyone's shock.

"You're honoring a promise to Sesshomeru?" Miroku leaned forward as he asked.

"I don't understand it. Why, Inuyasha," Sango asked.

"Look, its not for HIM alright!" Inuyasha stood up. "Rin and Kagome seemed close even though they never really spent time together. The way I see it, I'm doing what Kagome would have done if she were here."

"I could send Kirara to find him for you," Sango suggested.

"Nah, Kohaku needs her for yokai slaying," Inuyasha turned to leave but he paused at the door frame of the hut. "If you see Mioga though…Tell him to get Totousai for me." With that, Inuyasha made his way to the Goshinboku, Kagome's bag in tow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat by the Goshinboku and took the basic lotus pose. Slowly she began to clear her mind. Even with all this newfound miko energy, this was not an easy task. In fact, it seemed to only make things more difficult.

The Shikon No Tama had been suppressing her abilities and now, more energy streamed through her body than she could have ever imagined. But Kagome's resolve never wavered. _'I will be a great miko. Even with our differences and petty jealousies, I looked up to Kikyo for her discipline. I will become as great as she was. Someday, maybe I can even surpass her.'_ Kagome smiled a moment before returning to her blank, yet peaceful, expression.

It took a good twenty minutes or so, but Kagome found that meditative state. Her grandfather watched and smiled. _'Even though I don't have her gifts, or any for that matter, she'll do the family proud. Even along this lonely path, Kagome has great dedication.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N (There are some definite references to Wicca in this chapter. Lammas is a harvest festival. Our holidays revolve around a Lunar calendar for the most part and this year it will be on August first. I assure you this is a real holiday. It is one of several harvest based holidays. This one celebrating the first harvest…The grain harvest. Corn is also harvested at this time but there are different types of corn so it is used for every harvest holiday. If you want to know more please send me a P/M and I'll be happy to answer whatever questions you might have. **

**On to Sesshomeru…I know there is a lot of debate on whether his fluff is a tail or not. My conclusion is based on three things. One, it is a trait both his mother and father share with him. Two, while inside Inutaisho's grave fighting over the Tetsaiga, his fluff grabs hold of Inuyasha and throws him into a wall…Something a decorative article of clothing could not possibly do. And three, if you carefully look at his back as he walks you can see that it clearly rests at both ends in his mid-section and since his kimono (technically only means clothing) does have a set of pants his two tails (one resting on his shoulder and the other trailing behind him) could be tucked into his somewhat baggy pants and not be noticed. **

**As for Rin's crush...I taught preschool for over ten years and have studied basic child psychology as well as had plenty of observationtime. The fact of the matter is, sons usually develope crushes on their mothers while daughters on their fathers. They are short-lived but often lay the foundation of what the child will look for in a life partner later on in life. Obviously, Rin's fantasies will be purely innocent as she has no idea where babies come from and all of that. Besides...The thought of writing her dreaming about THAT while still a child is just gross. **

**I hope there was enough Sesshy/Rin interaction in this chapter. Again, this was my very first published lemon so please don't flame me. If you have suggestions on how to improve it, please do offer them so I can improve for later chapters. **

**Thanks,**

**Rhinoa**


	4. The Dreaming

There Must Be More to Life Than This

By Rhinoa Lunar

I have to say I do not own Inuyasha or any of the pre-chapter song lyrics I d be FAR away from Florida if I did.

Sengoku Otogizoshi - Warring States Era Goshinboku - the Sacred Tree

Kazaana - wind void AKA the wind tunnel Osuwari - the Japanese phrase to command a dog to sit the closest thing to sit boy used in the English sit boy

Shikon No Tama - Jewel of Four Souls Hanyo - half demon

Yokai - demon Inu - dog

Okami - wolf Neko - cat

Kitsune - fox Yokai Taijiya - demon slayer

Miko - priestess Shinsen na Yorokobi - Fresh Delights

Soba - buckwheat noodles Magik - the Wiccan way of naming our prayrs to separate them from performing magicians and fantasy characters

Athame Wiccan - ceremonial dagger Lammas - a Wiccan harvest holiday focusing on grains

Lotus Pose - the most basic of yoga poses_ "telepathic speaking thoughts"_

'written in a book or elsewhere as it is read'_ Dream_

Inutaisho I believe is what Inuyasha and Sesshoumeru s father s name was. If I am Bakusaiga the sword that shot out from Sesshomeru s left shoulder as his arm grew back while he fought with

mistaken please let me know. It means dog lord or dog leader. Magatsuhi and thus finally surpassing his father in power

Goraishi -five thunder fingers Kouga s ancestral weapon (He got this weapon during

the manga after the series ends by going into the tomb of his tribe s ancestors.

They re kind of like a supernatural version of wolverine s claws from the X-Men

except he only has them on one hand and while they are imbued with the magic of

his ancestors, it is possible for them to break though it would probably take

someone or something VERY powerful to do so.)

**"No matter how far away, no matter how long I stay, I will always love you." Lovesong by the Cure**

**The Dreaming**

That night Rin fell asleep in her own make-shift bed. Sesshomeru was standing in silence. They had followed the river so Rin could continue catching her fresh fish. The river seemed to help him keep calm as he reflected on Rin's recent behavior. Jaken had already been informed to keep his distance from the inu yokai and look after Rin. _'Why is Rin trying so hard to impress me? I am glad she has done well for herself among those humans. Is she showing off because she is proud?'_ Sesshomeru smiled ever so slightly. _'I suppose she sees me as a kind of father to her. She wants me to be proud of her accomplishments. I think perhaps there is at least one trait shared by yokai and humans alike after all. Though I highly doubt she will ever strive to best me one day in a fight to prove her worth. I suppose I am rather proud of her.'_ Sesshomeru felt tired rather suddenly. As a full yokai he didn't need sleep as often as humans and had been sure to get enough rest to keep watch over his ward during their visit. _'Why am I tired? I should have another five or so days before I require more sleep. I shall have to trust Jaken to wake me should the need arise.'_ "Jaken," Sesshomeru said turning back to the camp and bore his eyes into the imp's. "I shall rest a while. Wake me only if needed. If anything happens to Rin, I will not hesitate to kill you."  
"Yes, of course, Sesshomeru-sama. Whatever you ask," the nervous imp replied. _'More strange behavior from my lord. I wonder what in the world is he thinking'_  
Sesshomeru leaned into a sturdy tree and rested his head on the soft tail he had thrown over his right shoulder. As he slowly drifted to sleep he felt a strange pull within his body. No matter how hard he tried he could not escape it's grasp. Without desire, Sesshomeru fell into an incredibly deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinji smiled as she placed her newly created dream charm into her pillow case. _'If he is truly real, I will see him in my dream tonight'_  
Shingi was pretending to sleep across the room on the floor. _'And now that I know who you are, he will not be angered...Irritated yes, but not angered'_  
Rinji had bathed and cleansed the room with sage in preparation for her dream journey. She had gathered some locally grown flowers. She was still unsure why she had been compelled to do so, but experience and her personality reminded her to trust her instincts. She disrobed and climbed into her bed. The moment she placed her head on to her pillow, Rinji fell into an extremely deep sleep. Her charm had worked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomeru took note of his surroundings. This room was strange and filled with objects the likes of which he had never seen. It was larger than the hut of a peasant, but not large enough to be a castle. A merchant's home perhaps. Directly in front of him was a sleeping human woman on a bed that was raised from the floor. On the floor to his left was a sleeping white inu. Something compelled the yokai to take a closer look at theinu. As he knelt down for a closer look a flash shown brightly from the inu's forehead revealing a crescent moon identical to his own violet one. Before he could ponder this fact the human began to awaken. Her scent was vaguely familiar. She donned no oils or perfumes to conceal her scent. It was almost as though she were inviting him to take her in. The woman's scent was different, but had a very distinct underlying odor. This was Rin.  
Rinji sat up and observed the regal yokai standing before her. She studied him with her usual casual eyes that so mimicked his own gaze. Not bothering to cover her form, She positioned herself into a deep bow at his feet in a speed that was slightly greater than the yokai had seen in a human...But only slightly. "Sessh...Sesshomeru-sama!"  
"Make yourself decent, human, and return. I want to know just what has happened here and where I am," Sesshomeru said in his usual calm fashion. He watched with curiosity as the immodest human opened a door and pulled out a black and violet striped mini dress and a lacy bra and thong set. The girl dressed quickly and bowed again in respect. _'For a human, she is rather pleasant to look at.'_ "Now then wench, how is it that you know my name?"  
"My great lord, you have haunted my dreams for as long as I can remember. All of my life has been dedicated to finding you."  
"You...You a mere human brought me here?"  
"Yes, I did. It is only in our sleep. Your body remains safe where you fell asleep."  
"And just how does a human know such magics? You are by no means a miko."  
"You are very correct in that. I am far from a miko, my lord."  
"What is your name woman?"  
"Rinji." _'He knows me. My scent is familiar to him. Are my dreams a distant reality'_  
Sesshomeru's eyes flickered a bit at the name, but not enough to be noticed even by Rinji. "Well then, Rinji, if this is indeed all a dream as you say, is that why you hold no fear? Most humans in your position would fear for their very lives if they were in my presence and knew me for who and what I am." Sesshomeru lashed out and slammed Rinji into the nearest wall by her throat. He had her raised and dug his claws into her causing some mild bleeding. He did not use his poison. He was waiting for the arrogant wench to display a taste of fear. Her complete lack of it was insulting. Instead of fear welling in her eyes, the woman began to laugh in amusement. "Do you dare to mock me?"  
"No, my lord." Rinji felt the hand release her and met the floor with grace on her feet. The grace was again, greater than a normal human's. "Then again, I know you expected fear because you were insulted by my lack of it. There is nothing that even you can hide from me. Your thoughts scream into my mind." Rinji paused a moment to take in Sesshomeru's reaction to this. A mild confussion seemed to show in his eyes, but it was consumed by his curiosity. "Don't worry, the girl is safe."  
_'I see she spoke the truth about my thoughts.'_ He noted the sinister smile on Rinji's face. It was not a threat. She was letting him taste her strengths. "What do you know of Rin?"  
"Is that her name? Interesting...I now have another piece of the puzzle." Rinji's mannerisms and face returned to their usual stoic form. "In my dreams where I follow you, I am a small child."  
Sesshomeru's eyes twitched again. This time he knew Rinji had noticed.  
"I often hear a rather nervous person babbling somewhere nearby. I never see him and do not pay him much mind. All I know is that I follow you and only that matters. I have been isolated my entire life because I use these gifts of mine openly. I grow stronger with study and practice. All of this has been for you. I wish to follow you once more even if it means my death. I am searching for a way to find you."  
"And what of your human attachments? Have you nothing and no one to hold you here?"  
"There is no one. I have had one true friend my whole life. That is Shingi," Rinji said pointing to the sleeping inu. "I have had one boy who for a short while amused me, but he had to go to England for reasons he could not say. While he was here we would meet for coffee and tea on occassion. He never called me names because of my gifts, nor was he afraid of them."  
"Do others have these gifts?"  
"I have met many that have them, but are either too afraid, or too disgusted by them believing them to be inhuman to use them. They sicken me. What is the point of having such powers if one does not use them and grow stronger? I have no use for them."  
"I see." _'She sounds like a yokai, yet she is not. There is something different about her though'_  
"As far as any current attachments, I am befriending a true miko named Kagome. I think she may be of use to me in finding my way to your physical self. She lives at the shrine built to honor the Goshinboku. One name is constantly on her mind..."  
"Inuyasha," Sesshomeru interrupted.  
"Exactly...I found out that he was a hanyo and the son of the great inu yokai Inutaisho. I found out the great lord had another son who was a full-blooded yokai and the older of the two. His name was Sesshomeru. This is all recorded in lore as fairytales, but I know better than to trust it all to the human imagination. There is no fairytale or magical being that does not hold some of the truth within it's pages."  
"And you think finding me will be easy even if you manage to come to my world?"  
Rinji nodded. "You wander the Western Lands that are your kingdom and birthright. I have historical maps of the Sengoku Otogizoshi where the stories first appeared and were handed down orally by each generation. Some were even scribed by monks of the time. I can conclude likely places for you to be from reading these maps. Eventually, I will find your mind and move toward it."  
"And why would I allow you to follow me? I could just as easily kill you instead."  
"Either way I win," Rinji stated without fear or hesitation. "To follow you is my dream. To be killed by you would be the most honorable death I could ever imagine. The night is nearly over. The magik is wearing thin. You must return now. I will contact you soon, my lord."  
"I see. It would seem you are confident enough. Perhaps another visit would be interesting. You may do as you please." Sesshomeru began to fade into nothingness as Rinji leaned into her bed again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomeru awoke to the breaking of day and a Rin who had combed out her hair neatly and put away her blanket. She was seated on the rocks overlooking the river eating some of the dried meats that Sango had provided. The scent of Rin only confirmed it. The scent of that woman was really a transformed version of Rin's. The similarity in their eyes had only added to his conclusion. Rinji was indeed Rin's reincarnation just as Kagome was Kikyo's. Rinji was only a reminder that his Rin, his sweet little girl, would die long before he would even begin to age. As much as he wanted to hate Rinji for this, Sesshomeru could not bring himself to do so. _'As her reincarnation, she carries a part of the Rin I know within her. It would seem they share an undying loyalty to me. Why?'_ Sesshomeru's thoughts were interrupted when Rin came and hugged his leg smiling brightly. She twirled her fingers gently in the fur of his tail. Painfully reminded of her mortality, Sesshomeru lifted the child into a hug. He did not even care that Jaken was staring at him in shock. He didn't know why, he just knew that he could never handle losing the little girl. It was while he embraced the young child that he noticed the scent of blood. It was embedded under his claws. _'That girl...What did she do'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Rinji awoke to find herself dressed as she had for Sesshomeru. _"Shingi, what is the meaning of this? I thought I was just inducing a dream summons."_  
Shingi seemed to smile at his companion. _"It would appear that you have outdone yourself and managed something a bit more...Complex. I suggest you wash your neck."_  
The puzzled look on Rinji's face disappeared when she saw herself in the mirror. Several small puncture wounds were sending blood trickling down her throat. Shinji observed in shock as Rinji ran her fingers across her neck and licked the blood clean from her fingers. _'Still no fear...And she is tapping into something new. No fear and my mark pulsed. Moreover, he was not angered by her presence, nor did he argue about meeting with her that way again.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day for shopping had finally arrived. Kagome dressed herself in low-rise blue jeans and a snug white shirt with mid-sleeves. She faithfully donned Inuyasha's baseball cap and reached for her purse. Before leaving the shrine to meet Rinji, Kagome entered the well house and sat on the wooden edge of the ancient well. Longingly she leaned her head over and gazed into the blackness. "I'm going shopping, Inuyasha," Kagome said as though her beloved hanyo could hear her somehow. "I've met a really nice girl. She's a little strange but...But I feel I need to trust her completely. I'm scared, Inuyasha. I think I'm supposed to share my times with you with her. I wish you were here with me." Kagome blew a kiss into the abyss before leaving to meet Rinji for lunch. _'It feels nice to talk to him...Even if he can't hear me, it feels comforting somehow'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the well. His mind was almost as emty as his eyes. A small whisp of wind blew up from within the well and brushed across his cheek. The moment the breeze hit him it stopped altogether. Inuyasha felt something comforting in this wind. He even smiled slightly. The comfort he felt...The faint scent in the breeze..."Kagome," he whispered. Facing the well, he looked down. "I really miss you." _'This is dumb...Why am I talking to a dried up old well?'_ The hanyo turned defiantly away and plopped cross-legged onto the ground with his arms folded. "There is no way I smelled her. I just imagined it." _'But I really do miss you, Kagome'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Rinji was waiting right outside of Shinsen na Yorokobi for Kagome. She had been more than a little nervous about spending half a day alone with the miko. Shingi had instructed her to follow her instincts whatever they may be...Even if it meant exposing some of her darker side. Specifically, if the miko was really asking for it by allowing even her mind to play dumb or reveal something key to the mission, Rinji was to blatently hurl Kagome's thoughts back at her revealing her mind reading ability. As shocking as this was to Rinji, it still shocked her even more that she was suppoed to trust the miko to the fullest extent. Sure she knew she needed Kagome's trust, but what on earth would make her trust Kagome in return? The only other soul Rinji had ever trusted was Shingi...Well, now that she had met her Sesshomeru-sama she trusted him as well. _'Wait, why am I calling him mine'_  
Rinji's phone went off indicating she had received a text message. 'Rinji at corner cu soon.' Rinji rolled her eyes. She loathed texting. She felt that it was foolosh to type at someone on a phone when you could just call them instead. Without pausing Rinji decided to play along and texted Kagome back. 'Kags getting table cu inside'  
Rinji sauntered into the restaurant and requested a table for two. The tea was brought before Kagome arrived, but not long before. As the waitress walked away Kagome made her way to the table. For once Kagome seemed almost happy for some reason.  
"Rinji, are you into lolita cosplay?"  
Rinji suddenly remembered what she was wearing along with her combat boots and almost laughed. "I just throw on whatever I feel like I guess."  
"Ah, Kagome said as she finished pouring herself some tea.  
"What can I get you ladies for lunch today," a cheerful voice asked.  
"Oh, I'll have the roasted fish with the brown rice and mushrooms please," Rinji said.  
"And I'll have the grilled vegetables with shrimp and soba please," Kagome said.  
Lunch was overal a pleasant experience for both girls. It had Rinji feeling closer to Kagome. She was begining to feel she had a connection to the miko that had yet to reveal itself. She was unsure what to make of it, but was quite happy in the girl's company. She even found herself smiling some here and there. _'Kagome may have a different kind of power, but at least she embraced it unlike other humans. She deserves a little credit for that at the very least.'_  
Kagome did not dwell much on the hanyo this day. _'Does she suspect I can read her thoughts? I think I'll have to pull Shingi's stunt the moment she slips...Unless she happens to let something out that yeilds more than a direct confrontation would bring me'_  
The office supply shop was next on the agenda. Together the pair of new high school students gathered pens, pencils, notebooks, etc. Kagome spent some time picking out a new backpack...That was when Rinji had the hit of a lifetime.  
_'Inuyasha has my old bag in the Sengoku Otogizoshi. I bet he's devoured all of the ramen by now.'_ Kagome smiled softly at her thoughts.  
_'I knew that's when the hanyo and yokai appeared in lore...But how the hell did she...Has she already made a portal? It must have sealed itself already. I WILL confront her today. This is too good an opportunity to pass up. I will just need to time it well'_  
The wait wasn't too bad at the school registration office. It was early for most students to be picking up their uniforms by a week or so. The over-achievers were there of course. Aside from them there were very few students around. As they were leaving Kagome breathed a sigh of relief...But it was a moment too soon.  
"Kagome I'm so glad to see you out and about. I heard you took ill again over the summer with severe anxiety attacks and depression."  
Kagome did not need to look up to know who the voice belonged to. "Hi, Hojo," she sighed. _'At least grandpa isn't making strange things up this time. Still, now everyone will think I'm crazy. I guess they'd be right'_  
"I'm glad I ran into you. I had hoped you'd be here so I brought some herbal tea and aromatherapy candles to help with your anxiety and depression. They relax you to help clear your mind so you can cheer up." Hojo smiled cluelessly as he handed Kagome the bag of new age health supplies. "Who's your friend, Kagome? I don't think I've met her before."  
"Oh, right," Kagome said as she accepted the bag. "Hojo, this is Rinji. Rinji this is Hojo. Rinji was in my class last year. We're going to be in the same class again this year."  
Hojo extended his hand to Rinji politely. Rinji was unsure what to make of this but decided to meet his hand with her own in a weak shake. _'This poor sap really hasn't got a clue does he? I don't even have to look into his mind to know his heart. Its strange how he's not like the others. Then again, I've never noticed him before. Maybe he wasn't in our class last year'_  
"I saw the class registries, Kagome. We're going to be in the same class this year," Hojo said with enthusiasm. "Say, Kagome..."  
_'Oh great,'_ Kagome thought. _'Now I really wish I could go back to the Sengoku Otogizoshi'_  
Rinji laughed on the inside a little, but her stoic face did not falter.  
"Would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow? There's a new comedy playing and I thought what with your depression and all, a comedy would be the perfect thing for you," Hojo asked hopefully. _'Please say yes, Kagome. I know I've been persistant, but I really like you and I hope you can see that's the reason'_  
"Uh...Erm...I guess there's no harm in hanging out with an old friend," Kagome answered hoping Hojo would get the message that this would not be a date.  
"Its a date then, Kagome," Hojo said with a huge smile on his face. "I'll come by your place at eleven so we can grab a bite to eat before the movie. See you later," he said as he turned and walked away.  
_'This is the perfect opportunity. We're alone and she just accepted a date from a boy who is not Inuyasha. I have her now,'_ Rinji thought with excitement gleaming in her eyes. "Won't Inuyasha be upset?"  
"I told you he moved away. Besides, despite what Hojo might think, I told him we were going as friends."  
"I'm just curious, Kagome. Why won't you at least try mailing Inuyasha a letter." Rinji saw the look of loss wash over Kagome's face and revelled in it deep within. "Or is it because the inu hanyo can't get letters forwarded to the Sengoku Otogizoshi?" Rinji allowed a devilish grin to form on her lips.  
Kagome's jaw dropped in disbelief. _'How could she know about that'_  
_"Because, Kagome,"_ Rinji said directly into the miko's mind. _"I told you the rumors of my gifts were all true. Don't you worry. Your secrets are safe with me. Who would believe them anyway? Now then, I would like to talk openly about Sesshomeru-sama. I am quite interested in the inu yokai I have chased after in my dreams all these years. You know exactly of whom I speak."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**A/N I know this was a shorter chapter but I not only felt this was a good place to end, but my fiancee broke up with me and I will be moving so I am not sure when my next update will be. The move is this weekend but I will need to set up my computer and I can't find my wifi jack which could prove difficult. Rest assured I will continue to pen down and type up this story sor there will probably be a series of updates all at once. I just know it might take some time so I'm warning everyone. I'm sorry for the unavoidable delay, but I appreciate your understanding in the matter.  
Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter,  
Rhinoa**


	5. Revelations and Sorrowful Songs

**There Must Be More to Life Than This**

**By Rhinoa Lunar**

**I have to say I do not own Inuyasha or any of the pre-chapter song lyrics…I'd be FAR away from Florida if I did.**

"_telepathic speaking" _

'_thoughts' _

'written in a book or elsewhere as it is read'

_Dream_

* * *

**Well, I'm back with a vengeance. Ok, not really…But I am back. I know I will get slammed with questions and probable flames for this chapter…You'll see why when you read it. Just keep in mind my full summary and who the main pairing actually is. As long as you have Rinji and Sesshomeru together in your mind as the destined couple, this will all be much easier. So far this was the most difficult chapter to write due to content. Grab some tissues and cookie dough…Trust me you'll need them. Be sure to read my A/N at the end for more detail on the chapter's content matter and all that. Please don't flame me…Constructive criticism is welcome though. ^_^ **

"_**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you. I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very, very mad world." **_**Mad World by Gary Jules**

**Revelations and Sorrowful Songs**

Kagome stood in total shock. Rinji knew all of her secrets. There was nothing she didn't know. She couldn't even hide her love for Inuyasha from this girl. The mere thought of the hanyo brought a blush to Kagome's cheeks.

"I know your heart, Kagome. I know your heart and how to bring you back together."

"How? How is that even possible, Rinji?"

"It was possible once through the well…I can open the gate again, but I will need your full co-operation and trust. To be perfectly honest it took a big leap of faith on my part to reveal my visions, powers, and goal to you. I hope you can see that." Rinji looked at Kagome with pure sincerity. _'I…I really do. Why do I trust this girl? Who IS she to me?'_

"Well…" Kagome stuttered. "Why don't you come by and we can find a safer place to talk."

Rinji nodded and in an oddly comfortable silence the girls made their journey to the shrine. Their high school was a train stop away from the main street closest to the shrine so they opted for the public transport. Much in their favor, it was not quite rush hour and there were actually seats available on the train car of the usually overcrowded railway. The shrine was only a fifteen minute walk from their stop. Without hesitation the girls began the walk toward the well house. This was going to be a long conversation and neither girl really knew exactly how to begin.

* * *

Jakken was feeding AhUn. He had grown so used to Rin performing the chores required to care for the two-headed dragon and was not exactly pleased to be doing them while she wandered off with Sesshomeru-sama. The girl had been going on about something to show the yokai and Sesshomeru had yielded as he often did when it came to Rin. _'Why does he humor that human child so?' _Jakken shook his head in confusion and continued the boring task of tending to his charge.

* * *

Inuyasha could not stop thinking about the possibility of the Black Tetsuaiga. It brought him to Kagome once…Why wouldn't it do it again, after all? Still it was true he needed Totousai's help though he hated to admit it. He also knew that even if Kagome had died in the jewel there was no way she'd been sent to hell. Since the main ability of the Black Tetsuaiga was to send his enemies to hell, it would not bode well for him to use it without first finding out how it had brought him to Kagome in the first place.

Inuyasha was once more seated in the branches of the Goshinboku and thinking about HIS Kagome. Worse than the hanyo's distraction, tonight was the night of the new moon. With Kagome consuming his mind and his refusal to stay in the village, Inuyasha would be easy prey to any yokai who so desired to take advantage of the situation. No…For Inuyasha the Goshinboku was the only bed for him and nothing would allow the memory of HIS Kagome's lips pressed against his own.

* * *

Kouga was still finding it nearly impossible to continue on as though nothing were wrong. He refused to believe that Kagome was truly gone for good. He dispatched several wolf scouts in the four cardinal directions in the hopes that there would be news of a sighting somewhere. He knew the Western Kingdom was once more in the hands of the inu yokai. The mutt's damned brother was Lord of the Western Lands as their father's successor. For being the mutt he was, Inuyasha's lineage was nothing to be laughed at. To think his competition was the hanyo son of the famous Inutaisho. The elder son, Sesshomeru, was a full-blooded yokai who would understand the scouts were of no threat.

Eagerly Kouga awaited news that HIS woman had been found and was being brought home to him…And every day Kouga was disappointed. Ginta and Hakkaku were growing more nervous by the day. Kouga was slowly turning into a mere shell of the yokai he had once been. Their sister could not come home soon enough.

* * *

Sesshomeru and Rin had wandered deep into the woods. Rin was gathering flowers of all kinds that only grew in certain areas and close to specific trees. She was quite proudly teaching Sesshomeru about them. Each one was handed to him with a grin stretching from ear to ear on her tiny face. Sesshomeru was amused by the child's constant displays of allegiance. _'If she were older, I'd swear she was displaying love for me,'_ he mused.

"Sesshomeru-sama, I found a REALLY pretty one! It has the same red that I love on your kimono!"

"Very well then, Rin. Bring that one to me as well." Sesshomeru smiled a true smile of happiness. It was the kind of smile he would not allow even Rin to see. _'I am happy the child sees me as a father. She seems a good daughter, for a human at least.' _

Sesshomeru's thoughts were interrupted by a scream that made his blood boil. He'd know that scream anywhere. "Rin!" There was panic in the usually stoic yokai. He could smell no other yokai, nor hanyo. There were no traces of wolves, bears, or even wild boars. Then the scent of poison hit his nose…Poison and reptile blood. Before he had even finished calling out Rin's name, the offending snake was in pieces and the child was in his arms. In her hands Rin was clinging to that red flower she had been so determined to give her adoptive father.

In a panic, Sesshomeru rose into the sky and flew straight to Edo. _'The old miko, Kaede I believe is her name. She should know what to do.'_ The truth was that HIS little girl had been poisoned and Sesshomeru was used to being the cause of a poisoning rather than the cure. Telling the imp where he was going never even crossed the yokai's mind. All that mattered was Rin.

* * *

"This well, Kagome…This well can be re-opened in a more permanent manner. It can only be used by people who's possessions are used in the ritual and their descendents."

"What do I need to do," Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry. I don't need you to do anything wrong. It is just that a true miko such as yourself is needed to perform many of the tasks." Rinji paused and smiled slightly as the relief came in a wave over Kagome's face. The entire process will take us about a two-and-a-half years…And that's only if we start tonight."

"Tonight…" Kagome sighed. She knew what tonight was. She had grown so accustomed to paying attention to the cycles of the moon in all of her wanderings throughout the Sengoku Otogizoshi. 'I wonder if Inuyasha is at least trying to stay safe tonight. He doesn't have to worry about protecting me anymore…But he's so stubborn and too damned proud of himself.'

"Do not worry about the hanyo. If you want to see him again this process must come above everything else in your life. Friends, family, school…All of these things must remain in the back of your mind. You must focus your entire life on returning. To keep up appearances I'll give you answers to tests at school."

"You mean you've been cheating this whole time!"

"I can't help but foresee the answers through sensei's mind. If I'm not consciously doing it, then how can it be called cheating? Now, you've been behind for some time so I'll need you to purposely post wrong answers for a while until we can make it realistic that you have caught up. Can you do that?"

Kagome nodded.

"I need you to do a few things for me. Take this money and buy three clay pots. It is very important that they are real clay, miko. Then I need the following seeds planted in organic potting soil…Sage, lavender, and belladonna. You must pour the seeds between the moment the sun is half way down the horizon and the moment it disappears. The handling and care of the herbs and plants can only be done by a true miko such as yourself."

"I can do that."

"Kagome, I am counting on you. I have to be honest here. I don't have much respect for humans in general, but I have respect for you to a degree. Do not disappoint me."

"Why do you respect me?"

"You do not run from your gifts. While my gifts are nothing like yours, they are still very real and strong. Most humans run from their gifts or worse, are disgusted by them. I need you to continue to increase your powers and your control over them. I will be doing the same. You should get going. Sunset is in just over two hours." Rinji stood to leave.

"Thank you, Rinji." Kagome smiled warmly at her newfound friend.

"For what?" Rinji's face and voice remained as calm and emotionless as Sesshomeru's could.

"For trusting me…I won't let you down."

"Hnn…" Rinji headed home with a delicate turn. Her mind reeling with how much she had revealed to the miko. It still puzzled her to no end why she felt so close to the girl. _'The next time I call upon my Sesshomeru-sama I shall have to ask him if he would know a reason.'_

* * *

Kaede was gathering some herbs to relieve Sango's morning sickness which had become somewhat problematic when Sesshoumeru landed carrying Rin. Rin was wincing in pain and babbling incoherently. Only one word the child said was clear, "Sesshoumeru-sama."

"Come, bring the child to my hut immediately. I must know what has happened in order to heal her properly," the old miko said. She walked as fast as her withered old legs would allow her to her hut and pulled out her mat and pillow for Rin.

Sesshoumeru laid Rin down though he kept his hand on hers. She had begun to grow still and her breathing was labored. Even Sesshoumeru's hard exterior was openly displaying concern for the girl. He knew his eyes were revealing his concern, but this did not matter to him. At this time, this moment, Rin was the only thing that mattered. "What must be done, miko?" He did not like the look on Kaede's face.

"Was this from eating strange fruits or an animal?"

"A snake."

"Oh dear," Kaede said as her eyes became downcast. "Sesshoumeru…sama,"the miko added the title feeling strange about it. "I can ease her pain and help her to be more comfortable…Perhaps even sleep…"

The look on Sesshoumeru's face grew dark and bordered on threatening. 'This baba is not going to save my daughter!' Rage was building up within him and nothing seemed worse than the pain he felt.

Sensing the danger she was now in Kaede spoke up. "Her only hopes are Kagome returning with her strange medicines or Myoga arriving within an hour at most."

"Where can I find this Kagome? She is Inuyasha's woman, correct? I know that she has returned home to a strange land but if she can help Rin…"

"It would seem that Kagome cannot return. The connection between our world and her own was sealed when she wished the Skikon no Tama out of existance."

"And Inuyasha's sniveling vassel is rarely by his side. Do for Rin what you can, miko…But know this…I will not leave her side, so your every move is being watched."

Kaede nodded as she stood and stepped outside to gather the necessary herbs. The child would need to keep her strength long enough to drink the tea she would brew in order for her to feel any relief.

* * *

Shippo was playing with some of the village children when he saw Sesshoumeru arrive with Rin. He had always been a little frightened by Inuyasha's older brother so when Kaede emerged alone from her hut the kit ran to her side. "What's going on, Kaede? Why is Sesshoumeru here?"

Kaede knew the kitsune deeply cared for Rin and was sad to deliver such news as she had. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "Shippo…Rin is very ill."

"So you're making her some good medicine. Can I help?"

The young yokai was so innocent. Sure he had seen terrible things in his lifetime thus far…He should have never been involved in the battles against Naraku. "Shippo, we are going to help Rin feel better but we can do no more than that."

"What's wrong with Rin?"

"Rin was poisoned by a snake, child. Unless Myoga arrives shortly…We know how unlikely that is since he is so unreliable…"

"What will happen to Rin if he doesn't come?"

Kaede turned her eyes from Shippo. She did not want to see his face when he heard the news. "Young Rin will die, child."

Shippo's face contorted into agony. 'I don't care what Inuyasha says about men not showing their tears to anybody!' His tiny face filled with droplets of salty liquid. "I'm going to help, Kaede. Kohaku's here. I can take him to Jinenji. He can make all kinds of medicines. He likes Kagome. He won't let us down."

"Can you get him here within an hour with the antidote in hand?" Kaede looked hopeful.

Shippo shook his head in defeat. Jinenji was at least two days away even with Kirara.

"Then help me make her suffering calm down so she feels no pain. For now that is all we can do."

Neither noticed Sango and Miroku standing by. They decided to gather their thoughts and pay Rin a visit. Miroku wanted to pray for the girl's health. Sango wanted to be there for the little one she was now helping raise.

* * *

It was not dark quite yet when Inuyasha had smelled the poison pass overhead. _'That scent mixed with the poison…That's Sesshoumeru. This can't be good whatever it is.'_

Inuyasha made it to Kaede's hut in record time. As he entered his human transition completed itself alongside the setting sun. His brother turned to him in mild disgust but made no hostile move. He simply sat there holding the hand of Rin's shivering form. She had two blankets over top her and was still losing body heat. Sesshoumeru wrapped his tail around Rin protectively.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. _'I knew Rin was special to Sesshoumeru for some reason…But he almost looks ready to cry. Whatever's wrong with her must be real bad.'_

"You may sit with my daughter and I if you like, little brother." Sesshoumeru spoke those last words without the usual contempt. They were simply words in his common numb and emotionless tone.

_'Daughter,'_ Inuyasha thought as he sat opposite Sesshoumeru by Rin's side. As vulnerable as his brother was right now Inuyasha still did not trust him enough to sit beside him.

Sesshoumeru straightened himself out a bit. "Do you know why father gave you the Tetsuaiga?"

"I never really gave it much thought. We both know if its not close to me I can't control his yokai blood."

"He could have made either fang do that."

"I guess you're right. You did get to grow up with the old man. I never knew him."

"Hnnn…" Sesshoumeru looked down at his little Rin. "Father once asked me if I had anything to protect. It was the night of your birth, actually. I told him I had nothing and no one worth protecting other than myself. That is why he left me the Tenseiga and not the Tetsuaiga."

Inuyasha nodded but remained unusually silent. He and his brother had never had a calm discussion like this, and learning about his father was something Inuyasha had always wanted to do. His mother had always been too sad to speak about him for too long.

"I guess that's why the Batsugai only appeared and regenerated my arm when I was trying to save Rin's life."

"Why don't you use the Tenseiga on her?"

"Because that only works once for a soul, Inuyasha. My mother taught me that the hard way. She tricked me into killing Rin while I tried to master Tenseiga's power. No matter how hard I tried, I could not bring her back. My mother restored Rin's life that day, but told me she would never do such a thing again. She said I was too much like father."

"Your mother is still alive? I thought yokai and hanyo alike mate for life?"

"We do…But my mother does not bear father's mark. She was by no means his mate. He had planned on marking your mother…But then he died saving both of you. I went to your mother after father's death. I had every desire to kill her. But I knew I would be betraying father in doing so. She gave me the Tenseiga with her own hands and told me how father had passed. She assured me that she had loved father with all her heart. She said his last words were about you, actually. He named you and your inheritance, then he told her to keep you safe always."

Inuyasha was stunned. He could see the sadness in Sesshoumeru's eyes._ 'Maybe that's why he's hated me all these years. Father chose my mother over his and then died leaving him alone. Hell, I'd be pissed too.'_

Kaede and Shippo returned with the herbs and some fresh water. Both had more than a little surprise in their eyes as they saw the two brothers sitting civilly opposite each other. Silently Kaede set to work preparing the tea. Shippo ran to Rin's side and sat himself on Inuyasha'a lap. The hanyo was calm enough to accept the kit's seat of choice. Shippo laid down a bouquet of the prettiest flowers he had found nest to Rin. He noticed she held a single red flower in her hand that she was struggling to maintain a decent grip on. He could tell by her face that she was in a lot of pain. No one in the hut wanted to say it, or even think it for that matter, but the critical hour had passed.

Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku entered silently next shooting each other looks of surprise. They too could not see why the two brothers, especially on the night of the new moon, would get along so well. They all took seats by Inuyasha facing Sesshoumeru.

It was not long before the tea was done brewing. Sesshoumeru insisted on being the one to administer the medicine. Gently he lifted Rin to a sitting position allowing her to lean on his arm for balance. He wrapped his tail even tighter around her both for additional support and as a fatherly hug. He brought the cup to Rin's lips and turned his head away as she winced in pain from the mere act of swallowing the liquid. When his daughter tightened her hand's grip on his own he returned his eyes to meet hers. Her innocent eyes were pleading with him as the tea made her start to convulse once more. For the second time in his life, Sesshoumeru felt helpless. He did not like this feeling…Not at all. _'Is this how Inuyasha feels about losing his woman? Is this how father felt when he said his last goodbyes to Inuyasha and Izaiyo?'_

It seemed only Inuyasha was noticing the internal struggle his brother had raging inside of him. He had gone through his own similar emotional trials of hating his heart, hating his human side and its' emotions. Kikyo had broken that shell, but it was Kagome who had helped him accept and even embrace that side of himself. It would seem that Rin had opened up the kinder, emotional side of Sesshoumeru.

It took a few minutes, but Rin eventually stopped convulsing and looked up at Sesshoumeru. She handed him the red flower with as much of a smile as she could muster. "This was so pretty, Sesshoumeru-sama. It has the red of your kimono on it." The last word caught in Rin's throat and she coughed slightly letting blood slip from her tiny mouth onto Sesshoumeru's tail.

When Kaede saw the blood she knew Rin's time was short. At least the poor child could no longer feel the pain from the venom. "I think it best if we gave Rin some time alone with her…" She paused unsure of what the odd relationship really was.

"Father," Sesshoumeru growled at Kaede. _'How dare she questioon my role in Rin's life.'_

One-by-one Inuyasha and his friends said their tear-filled goodbyes and exited the hut. Shippo was last and handed Rin the bouquet he had laid by her side since she seemed able to hold it for now. "Rin…" Shippo said trying to hide his tears. "Rin, I love you."

Sesshoumeru nodded in approval to the kitsune. Shippo silently mouthed "Arrigato" to the inu yokai and left the hut grateful for the smile Rin gave him. _'She must love me back!'_

Sesshoumeru lifted Rin to his lap once they were aloneand held her close to his chest. He kept his tail around his daughter. He suddenly felt something strange in his eyes. It was like rainwater cascading from his hair. Rin was growing colder to the touch. She clutched him closer. Her hands pulling at his kimono. Blood was trickling down from her lips in a steady stream now.

"Sesshoumeru-sama…I…I love you." The child's voice was raspy and it was obviously painful for her to speak.

Sesshoumeru didn't know what to say or do. He felt a drop of the liquid escape his right eye. "I…I lo…" He had never said these words to anyone before. Not even his parents. Yet looking down to Rin he saw the joy that those first syllables brought to her face and decided to say what he knew to be true. "I love you too, Rin. You are my daughter in all but blood. I will never forget that." He saw Rin's eyes fill with liquid and he finally realized what had happened to his own eyes. _'I…I am crying?'_ "Rin, I promise I will never forget you."

"I was going to marry you when I grew up, Sesshoumeru-sama."

_'I will not bring her sadness. Not now. She can never know I would not marry her.'_ "Of course, my Rin."

"I wish I could have been a good wife for you."

"You would have been the best." Sesshoumeru allowed himself to slightly grin as Rin smiled at him. But his grin was short-lived. Rin's final smile faded as she shook violently one last time and her limp hand fell from Sesshoumeru's chest. It was the very moment that Rin's hand fell Sesshoumeru let out a feral yell the likes of which no one had ever heard before.

Everyone standing outside the hut knew that Rin had just left this world. Miroku made a prayer for both the small child and Sesshoumeru. As a monk it was not exactly commonplace to pray for the well-being of a yokai, but Sesshoumeru was as fragile as any human father right now and deserved nothing less. Not a single eye was dry…Not even Inuyasha's. For once, everyone was glad that Kagome wasn't there…Including Inuyasha.

Kaede spent the night in Sango and Miroku's hut with a sobbing Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha slept under the stars. For once in his life, he felt sorry for his brother. He vowed to himself that the next time that cowardly Myoga decided to come by, he would banish him from the Western Kingdom. If he didn't Sesshoumeru was likely to kill him on sight.

* * *

**A/N : I did cry when writing Rin's death…But a reincarnation does require a death. I also needed something to bring out Sesshoumeru's more emotional side. Sorry, but he had to be broken before he would ever accept Rinji completely. Rest assured that Rin will have an appropriate funeral and burial befitting the daughter of the taisho of the Western Kingdom. Thie story is placed as a romance and it is under Sesshoumeru and Rin, but in my summery I did say it was a Rinji and Sesshoumeru pairing. I placed it under Rin and Sesshoumeru because the remainder of the story will be quite reflective on the relationship and there will be flashbacks showing the process in Sesshoumeru's mind. Rinji is (as you will be seeing shortly) a clear combination of Rin and Sesshoumeru. For Rinji, it is Kagome who brings out her happier side. Reviews are welcome but please no flames. **


	6. Sesshoumaru's Grief and Power Surges

There Must Be More to Life Than This

By Rhinoa Lunar

I have to say I do not own Inuyasha or any of the pre-chapter song lyrics…I'd be FAR away from Florida if I did.

Takemaru - The undead villain who wielded Inutaisho's third fang the So'unga in the third Inuyasha movie Swords of an Honorable Ruler

"_telepathic speaking" _

'_thoughts' _

'written in a book or elsewhere as it is read'

_Dream_

"If I close my eyes forever will it all remain unchanged?" - Close Your Eyes Forever - Ozzy Ozbourne and Lita Ford

**Sesshoumaru's Grief and Power Surges**

It had been three days and Jaken had not seen or heard from the girl or his lord. In a panic he decided to scout the area on AhUn's back. _'Where could they have gone to? They left Rin's things behind.'_ Neither the imp nor AhUn had the sense of smell strong enough to pick up a trail so the two were blindly going around in circles. _'It is possible that Sesshoumaru-sama took the girl home…But why leave her belongings?' _Jaken decided to steer AhUn towards Edo to see if his lord might be there.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had refused to leave Kaede's hut. He stayed beside Rin's lifeless body as though she were asleep. _'I must appear as a fool to them. Why did I let her run ahead? I may as well have clawed her myself. Now nothing I do will help her.' _Sesshoumaru could smell Jaken and AhUn approaching. _'At least he is not a complete fool.'_

Outside Sango and Miroku greeted Jaken before he could begin calling out for Sesshoumaru. With tears in their eyes they told the imp what had happened.

"It would be wise to leave him alone for a while," Miroku said.

"Inuyasha has already asked Miroku and Kaede to host a service for Rin as soon as Sesshoumaru will allow it," Sango added. "He'll be coming to his brother at nightfall if he hasn't left the hut on his own by then."

"Inuyasha?" Now Jaken was completely confused.

"It would seem that for the time being they have come to some sort of truce," Miroku said. "None of us are really certain what happened between them the night Rin passed on. What we do know is that they sat alone by her side for some time and were speaking in soft, civil tones. Sesshoumaru did most of the talking, though we could not discern what he was saying from outside the hut."

"Sesshoumaru is taking this really hard." Sango had sympathy for the inu yokai in her voice and expression. "We didn't really understand how deeply he cared for Rin until he said she was his daughter. We know Rin is human…And we know he took great care in protecting her…We just had no idea he felt like a father to her. I feel sorry for him."

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't need your sympathy, you filthy human! My lord would never call Rin his daughter!" Jaken began spilling out insults and threats faster than either Miroku or Sango could make them out.

"Hey, toad!" Inuyasha stepped over from across the bridge. "I was there. Sesshoumaru said those things alright. So leave him alone. You'll never make it out alive."

"What makes you think you could defeat my lord?"

Sango and Miroku simply shook their heads and walked away.

"I've fought him before and walked away. Besides now neither of us have anything left to lose." Inuyasha turned and went to the grassy spot by the river he had been spending much of his time in and pulled Kagome's bag out from his kimono sleeve.

Jaken was dumbfounded. _'They're getting along? Neither has anything left to lose?'_ The possibilities of what was to come were flooding into his mind and he grew more frightened as each thought passed.

* * *

From her last meeting with Kagome, Rinji's powers had spiked to new levels. She was actually having difficulty controlling them. Electricity was the worst. If she walked at night street lamps would flicker off or worse…Burst apart. Even unplugging her home lamps and electronics helped none. The energy inside her powered them all. She was grateful that fire had not become an issue, but water…Several pipes had mysteriously burst flooding four apartments in her building. And this was on top of the rain that had not stopped for three days. She felt out of control and vulnerable. School was starting next week and she had to discuss the next round of the ritual with Kagome. Somehow the miko would need to give Rinji access to the well house every night at midnight. This was something she alone could do.

'_Just where the hell is all this power coming from?'_ Rinji was enjoying a hot bath. The heat from her fire abilities was keeping the water steaming as though it were a natural hot spring. All of her previous studies and practice had never yeilded this kind of power. It didn't help that Shinji wasn't talking. He had been too focused on Rinji finding her own way from now on. Sure he was there for her is she wanted a simple conversation…But the minute she got serious about her magik he walked away. It was really starting to get on her nerves. _'He's either testing me or he's up to something. I don't care what he thinks…I'm going home to my Sesshoumaru-sama. I need to be by his side.'_

* * *

Shinji stretched out on the unfolded futon. He had been listening to Rinji's thoughts. _'If she only knew…At least her full soul has been unleashed. Now she needs to learn real control. She should be prepared enough. After all it was only a matter of time once the well closed. I'll just advise her when to call upon Sesshoumaru-sama again. The timing needs to be absolutely perfect. If she goes to him too soon the repercussions will be…'_ The albino inu shuddered. _'No, she must be patient. I know his presence was intoxicating for her…Her power must be contained. Unrestrained and uncontrolled power will only irritate him.'_

* * *

The sun was fading from the sky in Edo and as expected, Sesshoumaru had not come out of Kaede's hut. All eyes were on Inuyasha as he slowly ventured in. He could easily smell the one thing Sesshoumaru would not take kindly to being mentioned…Sesshoumaru reeked of tears. Inuyasha was surprised at what he saw. Sesshoumaru was still seated by Rin with his clawed hand clasped on top of hers. He was whispering stories of great yokai battles their father had won. _'He's delerious,'_ thought the hanyo.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice was without contempt. He turned only his head to meet his half brother. His eyes were strained red from tears but nothing more. His expression was as empty as Inuyasha's had been since the day the well closed up. "Say it, little brother."

"Say what, Sesshoumaru?"

"Tell me how weak I am." Sesshoumaru's eyes gave in to his beast and took on a red glow. "Tell me how weak I am for letting her die!" Sesshoumaru was on his feet now and bearing his fangs. His anger was directed not at Inuyasha, but rather at himself.

'_Man he's really messed up.'_ "Look, Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha couldn't believe he was about to comfort his brother. "You're…You're not weak. You didn't just let her die. When she needed you most you didn't leave her alone."

Sesshoumaru's eyes regained their golden tone. "I wasn't there in time to stop the snake."

"But I bet the little shit didn't know what hit him."

Sesshoumaru only gave a slight nod. He even cracked a curve in his lips forming a semi smile…Well, semi for him at least.

"Look, I asked Miroku and Kaede-baba to perform a service for Rin when you're ready. We'll make it as nice and fancy as you wish. We don't have much since the village is so poor but…"

"That will do, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said sharply. "I will accept the kindness they offer. I want her ashes preserved in an urn. I am going to build her a permanent home in my kingdom. She chose her place in the end." Sesshoumaru sat beside his Rin once more and lowered his head. "You may leave now," he whispered.

Inuyasha turned and left as he heard a faint sob. Under any other circumstances he would have jumped on his brother for being weak and begun egging him into a fight…But this was Rin…Rin the human child who had warmed the coldest of yokai hearts. There was something special about that child that made everyone around her just a bit happier. And now that happiness and light was gone. Inuyasha felt a tear escape his own eyes at that moment.

"He wants Rin's body burned. The ashes are to be put in the nicest urn we can make or find…"

"And the burial site, Inuyasha? Where will her ashes be laid to rest," Kaede inquired.

"He said he'd buiild her home in his lands…Then he mentioned that she'd made her choice, whatever that means."

"She must have said she wanted to be among yokai instead of humans," Shippo said smiling. _'If she wanted to grow up around yokai she must have really loved me.'_ Shippo began crying again and Sango lifted him into her arms.

Jaken was more than a little startled by how Inuyasha had left the hut unscathed and with very little commotion. It was also odd how every one of Inuyasha's friends wanted to help his lord. _'It must be to honor young Rin, that's all. They're doing this all for her.'_

* * *

'_Inuyasha did not challenge me…He did not even mock me,'_ Sesshoumaru thought. _'I know even his weakened hanyo nose could detect my tears. Why didn't he say so? Have I sunk so low as to gain his sympathy? Kami, Rin…What have you done to me?' _"What have you turned me into? I was fine the way I was." Sesshoumaru was once again talking to the child's body as though she could hear. "I didn't need anyone. All I needed was power and to restore honor to these lands after my father had chosen a human woman for his mate. Now here I am feeling love and sorrow for a human. I…I wanted to give you away at your wedding, Rin. I wanted to be a part of your children's lives. To be the protector and provider of your family. Mother was right. I did love a human. Exactly how much did you change me?" Sesshoumaru brought his head to his hands and allowed himself to shed the tears he had tried, and failed, to repress. If even his brother had not mocked them, or mentioned them to the others from what his canine hearing could tell, why should he fight them? This was HIS Rin…HIS daughter…Why shouldn't he cry for her?

* * *

Kagome was sitting under the Goshinboku. The sky was lit by the soft glow of the moon and stars. The lights of Tokyo were nowhere to be seen. She snuggled into the base of the great tree. _'It should be any minute now,'_ she thought expectantly.

Strong arms found their way to Kagome but did not embrace her. Instead, clawed fingertips ran up her legs gently, yet very deliberately. The sensation brought shivers to Kagome's soul. "Inuyasha," she moaned. The hands slid the schoolgirl's shoes and socks off to reveal her feet. This would not have been noteworthy had it not been for her hanyo lover's face upon seeing her neatly pedicured toes. Inuyasha did not dwell on this, however and continued to run his claws across Kagome's bare skin raising her skirt a little more each time he came across her thighs.

Inuyasha switched his position so that he was now above Kagome and he leaned into her neck. Kagome was thankful for the lead Inuyasha was taking. She had never kissed anyone other than Inuyasha let alone enjoy the things that were currently making her whimper and moan. Inuyasha's tongue and fangs were tracing along her throat. Each nip made Kagome moan loader. Had this been anyone other than Inuyasha, Kagome would have been far too embarassed to make a sound.

Inuyasha's kisses and nibbles were tracing up towards Kagome's face. Hungrily he brought his lips to hers. It was a forceful tenderness Kagome had never imagined but knew it fit Inuyasha perfectly. His fangs were lightly bearing down on her lips as he flicked his tongue across them. Without hesitation Kagome parted her lips instinctively and allowed the hanyo to devour her mouth. Feeling his tongue take possession of her caused another moan to spring forth from Kagome.

Once more Kagome could feel claws tracing her leg. She was feeling hot and blissfully dizzy. She could feel the moisture gathering and parted her legs to grant the claws access to her inner thighs. Without realizing it, Kagome had begun to grind her hips back and forth. The claws teased her with no abandon or mercy until finally dipping under the white cotton fabric barrier.

Below Inuyasha, Kagome shuddered and moaned. Inuyasha traced his kisses lower down to the fold between her breasts as he slid the first clawed finger into her heat with ease. Kagome continued to grind her hips. Kagome whimpered in disappointment as Inuyasha retracted his finger before she noticed he was fumbling with her blouse. She reached down and helped the confused hanyo.

Inuyasha slid off Kagome's panties before laying her down onto a softer patch of grass. Kissing her firm breasts as her pale skin shown in the moonlight, Inuyasha slid two fingers inside Kagome. Kagome's core loosened only slightly. She nearly cried out as Inuyasha inserted a third finger. It was at that moment that Kagome's silver haired lover lowered his head from her chest and traced his kisses down her belly. Kagome did not expect to feel fangs nip at her netherlips as Inuyasha's tongue worked her clit. Kagome's hands were fisting Inuyasha's hair and even one of his ears. If it bothered him he never let on. By the flash of red in his eyes, Kagome believed Inuyasha was thouroughly enjoying this. Kagome had begun both moaning and at times screaming out the hanyo's name. She could feel her insides twisting as the world spun around making her dizzy. Something felt very new, but very good. Whatever it was Kagome reached out to it wanting more and felt an electric explosion flow though her body as she screamed out Inuyasha's name louder than she ever had before. She could feel the flush rise to her cheeks but felt no shame.

Inuyasha looked up and claimed Kagome's mouth again as he disrobed. Kagome noted every toned inch of his skin. His member was larger than she thought one would be and felt nervous suddenly. Her nervousness disappeared when Inuyasha brought her close and began kissing her neck and caressing her breasts.

"Kagome," he said. "I'm going to mark you. To a hanyo or yokai that is as good as a wedded union. I can't say it won't hurt…I have to bite hard enough to leave a scar with my fangs in a prominent spot on your throat. I'll never…"

"I'd love to bear your mark, Inuyasha," Kagome said marvelling when Inuyasha's face lit up. She had just agreed to be his life mate without hesitation or conditions.

Inuyasha positioned himself behind Kagome who had moved to her hands and knees. "Kagome, this is going to hurt so I'm going to pause for you to become adjusted before we continue. When I go to mark you, you'll know."

Kagome nodded and braced herself as she felt Inuyasha's hands bring her close. She felt the pressure of his length enter her and it was pure bliss. Inuyasha paused at her barrier. With his hands on Kagome's hips, Inuyasha thrust swiftly and paused. Kagome felt something rip her apart inside. It was nearly excruciating. It took her a few moments but her cries of pain died down.

Inuyasha reached around to Kagome's face and gently wiped away her tears. He could smell the blood mixed with her sweet nectar. Kagome nodded and he knew that she was ready again. Inuyasha allowed his golden eyes to glow red as he drove into his love. Kagome's hips were meeting his drives and the miko was once again screaming out the hanyo's name. The beast would be contained no longer. Inuyasha pushed down on Kagome's spine softly lowering her into the submissive canine female role. This angle gave Inuyasha full control. Kagome felt wave upon wave wash over her and could barely tell where one orgasm ended and the next began. Inuyasha was moving harder and faster…Deeper too if that were even possible. Kagome's pants and moans were indicating she was near another climax. "Oh not yet. Don't you dare. This time we do it together," Inuyasha said pulling Kagome's left neck and shoulder to his face. Together they moved in perfect unison until neither could bear it any longer. With a mighty scream from Kagome and a feral growl from Inuyasha, the two climaxed in ecstasy. Inuyasha leaned in and bit swiftly but hard. He could taste the blood rushing to his lips but knew he had to bite down harder still to be sure he left a scar. Finally the mating ritual was completed. Inuyasha studied his handywork with pride before licking the wound gently to help it heal quickly. Kagome no longer cared about the pain. She and Inuyasha were finally one in every sense of the meaning.

"I love you, Kagome. I'll be waiting for you as long as it takes."

"I love you too, Inuyasha. I'm trying to get back. I'm not sure how or when…But I'm working on it."

The lovers embraced in a kiss and then…Then there was nothing.

* * *

Kagome shot out of bed. The pain in the left side of her neck was excruciating and her insides hurt. A trip to the bathroom revealed not only her slight vaginal bleeding, but she did indeed have an exquisite bite mark on her neck that was already starting to heal. Inuyasha had licked the wound after all and inu were supposed to have healing elements in their saliva.

"I am his mate. I'm really Inuyasha's mate!" Kagome slipped back into the comfort of her bed unsure of anything except that she was forever bound to the one she loved. She smiled to herself as she snuggled into her pillows. "I don't care how it happened. I get to be with Inuyasha forever now."

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to the scent of Kagome everywhere. She overpowered all other smells. He could taste her blood. "That was just a dream, wasn't it?"

"Little brother, it seems we both have powerful friends in Kagome's world. From the smell of things you marked the miko?"

"I thought it was just a dream. You mean I really marked Kagome? What if she has my pups and I'm not there for her?"

"Calm down…Rinji will know what to do. Come," Sesshoumaru said extending a hand to Inuyasha." "We are having a grand feast in Rin's honor. Why don't we go hunting?" Sesshoumaru almost looked friendly.

Still untrusting, but interested, Inuyasha nodded and the brothers headed deep into the forest.

"So just what do you mean we have powerful friends in Kagome's world?" Inuyasha was flanking a boar.

"I mean a human I recently met knows your miko woman," Sessoumaru said as his whip sliced the head clean off the boar.

"You recently met a human from Kagome's world?"

"To your left, Inuyasha…Two more."

"I'm on it." Inuyasha leapt into the air and his claws sliced through one boar's neck as Sesshoumaru's whip did likewise to the other. "Think these three should do it?"

"Yes, I'm sure they will be more than adequate."

"So you have a friend in Kagome's world?"

"Somewhat…What in Kami's name are you doing, little brother?"

Inuyasha stopped lifting the boars into his arms. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru raised the disc he would occasionally fly on. "Prop them on that. No sense in getting yourself covered in their filthy blood."

"Oh, right." _'When the hell did we work so well together? Sure we held our own together against Takemaru but it still took forever since we had to work together.'_

'_Why the hell are we working so well together? Still, even Inuyasha held his own against Naraku…And he was good at watching over Rin when I asked him to.'_ "HYer name is Rinji."

"Huh?"

"The human from your woman's world. Her name is Rinji. She pulled me into her dream a while back. I think she pulled the two of you together."

"Why? And how would she know about us anyways?"

"I do not know how she would know of you. She posesses strange powers for a human. Rinji claims to be able to read minds. If she knows your miko as she claimed then that would explain things."

"A human who can read minds?"

"I thought it strange too…Until she read mine."

'_Sesshoumaru sure is being open here. What's he planning?'_ "So is there anything else I should know about her?"

"She wants to find her way to me. I suspect she needs your miko to get here."

"No way a human could have that kind of power. Why would she want to follow you here anyway?"

"Because she did in her previous life." Sesshoumaru turned and walked back towards the village.

'_Rin? Rinji is Rin's reincarnation just like Kagome is Kikyo's?'_

* * *

**AN: Ok…Next chapter will focus on Rin's funeral. I plan on devoting it to that and pretty much nothing else. It will be a combined Shinto/Buddhist funeral since Kaede is a Shinto miko while Miroku is a Buddhist monk. Yes, it wil be a researched chapter since I want accuracy in the funerary rites. I feel Rin's funeral deserves its own chapter with little sidetracking. She is the adopted daughter of a great yokai taisho, after all. I'm not sure how long (or under what conditions) the truce between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will last. In the end of the manga their relationship is not really addressed. I'm sort of on the fence about it so input would be appreciated. Sorry for the delay in posting. Life has been catching up with me and I've been unable to type much lately. As always, thank you for reading. ^_^ **


	7. Laying Rin to Rest: Enter Shingi of the

There Must Be More to Life Than This

By Rhinoa Lunar

I have to say I do not own Inuyasha or any of the pre-chapter song lyrics…I'd be FAR away from Florida if I did.

"_telepathic speaking" _

'_thoughts' _

'written in a book or elsewhere as it is read'

_Dream_

"Since you've been gone I'm losing sleep. I'm in too far I'm in way too deep over you. I can't believe you're gone. You'll always be the one. You were the first you'll be the last. Wherever you go I'll be with you. Whatever you want I'll give it to you. Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon remember after the fire, after all the rain, I will be the flame. I will be the flame." - Cheap Trick - The Flame

**Laying Rin to Rest: Enter Shingi of the White Inu Pack**

When Inuyasha arrived back to Edo with Sesshoumaru, Rin had already been laid out on a stretcher platform. Miroku and Kaede had carefully surrounded the child's body with flowers and cleaned her face. They were beginning to light the incense and pray over her before the wake began. While Kaede prayed in stillness, Miroku began to place sutras on the platform. Sango and some of the village women were preparing some of the meatless dishes for the feast. Not an eye was dry and other than the muffled sound of prayers, not a word was spoken.

The entire village had shut down to honor Rin. Not a single human looked fearful or upset by Sesshoumaru's presence. A few of the men took to cleaning the boars and slicing them for the yokai and the hanyo. The children had set to work gathering the flowers. The bouquet Shippo had made was placed under Rin's folded hands which were laying atop her chest making her look like a sleeping child bride in her finest kimono.

Sesshoumaru remained silent though his eyes were betraying his sadness. _'All of these humans honor my daughter so?'_He made his way over to Jaken. "Jaken, once the service has ended I am sending you and AhUn to search for the White Inu Pack."

"The lesser inu yokai who live on your lands, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes. They are excellent scouts. They are to find a spot befitting Rin's tomb. I shall remain here until the site is chosen. Then you will find a team of men to build a memorial worthy of my daughter."

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

The feast was somber. Kaede and Miroku spoke beautiful prayers to honor Rin and the villagers shared stories of happy times with the girl. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes downcast as he picked at the raw meat. He remembered and relieved each of his cherished happy moments with Rin. After a while all eyes were focused on him and Sesshoumaru knew he was now expected to speak.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and without looking up he scanned the crowd of people. "I did not understand Rin when I met her."

"He's going to tell us how they met," Sango whispered at Miroku excitedly. Until now no one had known why the girl followed Sesshoumaru or why he allowed it rather.

"I was resting in a forest within my lands. I had been there for a few days when a silent young girl happened to find me." Sesshoumaru paused hoping no one would question why a great daiyokai such as he would need so much rest. He did not want to say it had been while he recovered from Inuyasha's attack. "I told her to leave and made her well aware of what I am. She flinched but only for a moment. Every day thereafter she brought me offerings of food and flowers." Sesshoumaru smiled softly. "She was always bringing me flowers. She never spoke and was always covered with bruises and scrapes. Not one to care for humans I left once I felt rested enough, but I happened upon her lifeless body on the roadside. She had been attacked by ookami. My inheritance, the Tensseiga, craved to be used. I slaughtered the carriers to the underworld and took her into my arm. She awoke as though she had been sleeping. From that day forward she followed me faithfully." The smile left Sesshoumaru's face. "I cursed my inheritance for the longest time, yet is was precisely that which brought Rin into my life. Now I curse it again for it can only save a soul once. It pleases me that my only daughter had so many friends. I wanted her to know life among her own kind and you welcomed her here without hesitation. This village and much of the surrounding lands are a part of my yokai kingdom. I wuill be certain you are well looked after and retribution on any yokai or human to bring harm here will be swift and painful. I do hereby appoint my younger brother, Inuyasha, to be taisho of your village and the forest bearing his name."

"He's granting Inuyasha a title," Shippo asked Kaede who appeared equally confused yet touched at once.

"Inuyasha, stand up," Sesshoumaru said with a shimmer in his eyes.

Inuyasha stood up looking beyond puzzled.

"We have never been as brothers should be. I do not pretend to make up for, or change that fact. What I do know is that you were useful in the final battle against Naraku and you were vigilant in your watch over my daughter. I grant you these territories by merit and not by blood. You are taisho of these lands second only to me. Let no one question that for to do so would disgrace our father. Should you displease me, your punishment will be the same as any other taisho under my guard…Death. I do not think you will let me down in this. You may sit now."

Inuyasha sat even more dumbfounded than he had been when he stood up. _'I'm a taisho now? Sesshoumaru gave me territory?'_

"As for the village of Edo, I plan on bringing merchants and artists here. This village will become prosperous under my guidance. A proper shrine and temple would be in order I suppose. I expect no one will object." Sesshoumaru was pleased when he was met with smiles. He raised his glass high. He was drinking the boars' blood as were Inuyasha and Jaken. Everyone else, including Shippo, had sake. "To my beloved Rin. May you rest in peace."

Everyone drank and began to eat again. It would be just after dark when everyone was ready to pay their proper respects.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was the first to place a sutra wrapped flower at Rin's body. He laid it next to her face. A tear managed to escape his eye though none were foolish enough to mention it. Jaken followed next and stood beside his lord. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kaede followed standing as family to Rin alongside Sesshoumaru and Jaken. One-by-one the villagers walked by each giving Rin a flower and a bow to her family.

No words were spoken, not even by the children. No eyes were dry. Sesshoumaru was overwhelmed by the scent of tears. Even his brother was crying slightly. The worst was the young kitsune yokai. Shippo was inconsolable in his grief. The young kit was mourning Rin as a true mate would. While Sesshoumaru knew Rin's love had been for him, he approved of the love the kit felt for her.

Finally there were no more villagers to give flowers. Miroku and Kaede led the procession before the men lifted Rin's platform onto the funerary fire pit. The fire was to be lit in a clay dish designed to catch the ashes for burial. It was now up to Miroku and Kaede to pray one final time before they would be the ones to light the funerary fire beneath the child's body.

When the fire was lit even Sesshoumaru could not fight the tears despite the crowd. A hand gingerly touched his left bicep. The generally stoic yokai looked over and saw Sango's tear-stricken face looking to him with sympathy. Jaken stared with awe as Sesshoumaru lifted his right hand to the foreign one on his body and cupped it under his own gently.

* * *

Rin's body burned over the entire night. The villagers stayed by and only the children, elderly, and infirmed returned to their huts. Kaede was among that grouping as her age had finally begun to catch up with her.

In the morning all that remained were the smoldering embers and ashes. Once they had cooled, Kaede herself swept them into an intricately painted urn bearing images of Sesshoumaru in his human-like and true inu yokai forms with Rin by his side. The lid of the urn bore the crescent moon symbol on Sesshoumaru's forehead. Each image was surrounded with flowers and sakura trees in full bloom. Kaede said a prayer over it and Miroku blessed it with a sutra as they presented the masterpiece to Sesshoumaru.

"Hnn…" Sesshoumaru said with empty eyes and a slight nod of his head.

Knowing this in itself was a thank you, the miko and the monk both walked away with a bow.

"Jaken, you may take AhUn now."

The imp had not been far from Sesshoumaru's side since the wake began. "Yes, my lord," was his meek reply. Almost immediately Jaken was on AhUn's back and flying west. _'The White Inu Pack…They'd be at our most open borders to the northwest by the mountains. Those ookami packs like to stray into Sesshoumaru-sama's lands every now and then.'_

* * *

It was the next day that Jaken found a grouping of the White Inu Pack headed towards Edo of all places. AhUn landed and Jaken met up with the alpha of the pack. "You there! I have a message from our great Sesshoumaru-sama."

"_And I have one for him as well. How fortunate,"_the alpha said into Jaken's mind. _"The ookami yokai scouts are on the move in search of a miko called Kagome at the request of Kouga leader of one of the mountain tribes."_

"I shall inform him at once."

"_Of course I, Shingi of the White Inu Pack, would gladly hear what news you bring from our lord, Jaken-sama."_

"Oh, of course. Sesshoumaru-sama wants a spot selected to build a monument and tomb to the young Rin who was his ward. He said you were to find a place worthy of his daughter. Report to him near Edo when you have found a decent place."

"_Of course. We begin our search at once. Move out!"_

The pack was gone leaving Jaken covered in dust and the sound of thundering paws hitting the ground in rapid succession.

* * *

**AN: I said it would be short. Funny thing about my research…Most modern Japanese funerary traditions already are a combination of Shinto and Buddhist customs. This made my research phenomenally easy. Only the yokai ate meat at the wake because it is traditional to serve vegetarian food to honor the sanctity of life. The flowers are also traditional which I found very befitting of Rin. The urn is something that was obviously made by a master artist. It was never said that there were no artists in Edo, only that it was a poor village at the foundation of what would become Tokyo. The sutras Miroku used are also real traditions. There are several that are commonly used (I think I found five in total) but I could not get clear and consistent names for them so I did not mention their type or titles. I think after some debate that the truce will stand between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha…At least for now. The next chapter we'll learn more about the alpha of the White Inu Pack, Shingi, and school will be starting for Kagome and Rinji. ^_^**


	8. Goals are Set and Promises Made

There Must Be More to Life Than This

By Rhinoa Lunar

I have to say I do not own Inuyasha or any of the pre-chapter song lyrics…I'd be FAR away from Florida if I did.

"_telepathic speaking" _

'_thoughts' _

'written in a book or elsewhere as it is read'

_Dream_

"Its amazing when the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright." - Amazing - Aerosmith

**Goals are Set and Promises Made**

Inuyasha had met with the man who was in charge of designing the shrine and was quite pleased. He thought he remembered exactly where things were at Kagome's house. Even the well house was going to be built. Some of the trees would need to be cut down to allow the house to be built in the right spot. He knew the Goshinboku was supposed to be within sight of the house. A nice sized hut would go there for Kaede. Yes, all-in-all Inuyasha was pleased with this first real use of his new title.

True the project made him think about Kagome a lot, but Inuyasha was consumed by it. He sat in the high branches of the Goshinboku and pictured Kagome's house in his mind. Something was in the wind though. It was an unfamiliar scent. Immediately Inuyasha leapt towards the smell to investigate.

'_A pack of wild white inu,'_ Inuyasha questioned to himself as he looked down.

The alpha of the White Inu Pack gave a loud bark and the pack stopped moving. _"I smell the hanyo son of Inutaisho. This means we are near Edo and Sesshoumaru-sama."_

'_Did he just talk?'_ Inuyasha put his hand to his sheathed Tetsuaiga.

"_In a manner of speaking yes I did speak, Inuyasha-sama,"_ shingi said. _"We mean you no harm. We are the White Inu Pack. We have found the place to build a monument to Sesshoumaru-sama's ward Rin as he requested."_

Inuyasha sprang from the tree and was soon standing before Shingi. "Ok then. I'll let him know."

"_He requested that we see him in person."_ Shingi cocked his head to the left and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. _"It would be unwise to disobey his orders."_

"Yeah. Where did he say to meet him?"

"_Edo."_

"Alright, but I go with you. That village is under my protection. I won't hesitate to use force if you guys do anything funny."

"_As you wish, Inuyasha-sama."_

Inuyasha and the White Inu Pack ran the rest of the way to Edo. Sesshoumaru was standing under a tree looking at the river when they found him.

"Ahh, Shingi, I assume you have found a suitable place to lay Rin to rest." Sesshoumaru did not bother to turn and look at them. He knew who was there from their scents.

"_Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. We have located a lovely place along a riverbank. There is a sakura tree opposite a small outcropping. It looks as though travelers were there not long ago."_

'_That sounds like the camp Rin decided on when she gifted me the bed under the sakura tree.,'_ Sesshoumaru thought. Sesshoumaru turned and approached Shingi. "You have done well. And here is your reward." Sesshoumaru extended his right hand to Shingi and a violet light shot forth from his fingertips leaving the imprint of the crescent moon on the inu's forehead. The mark slowly faded but a magical aura remained radiating from it.

"_Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. As you find need the White Inu Pack will do as you require."_

"For now you may take Jakken to the site. He will arrange for the workers to come. I want you to only let those men and myself near the place until I say otherwise."

"_As you wish."_ With that Shingi gave a loud bark and the pack was off. Jakken rode AhUn over them.

"Inuyasha."

"What is is, Sesshoumaru?"

"Have you had any more dreams about your miko?"

"No," Inuyasha lowered his head. "Have you had any about Rinji?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly. "I would imagine she is aware of what transpired somehow. She is rather clever for a human."

"What are you going to do when you see her again?"

"I'm not sure." Sesshoumaru summoned his floating disc and stepped onto it. "What will you do when next you see your mate?"

"I don't know."

"Then it would seem for once we are of a similar mind. I shall return to check on your territory at my leisure. Jakken may employ some of the villagers to build Rin's memorial." Sesshoumaru flew away without waiting for a reply.

Inuyasha was left stunned. The impact of spending so much time with his brother had not fully set in yet, but it loomed overhead. No longer did Sesshoumaru see him as a complete disgrace. He had instead been bestowed a title, hunted with, and spoken at length with his brother. Exactly to what extent things had changed was unclear. But Inuyasha knew things had changed between them forever.

* * *

Kagome made it up the last steps home after a long first day of school. She ran to check on her garden and tended to the plants carefully. Only when she was satisfied that they were doing well did Kagome sit under the branches of the Goshinboku and begin her homework.

Her history reading was amusing. Kagome had started to think it funny when she could pinpoint flaws in the book based on personal experience. _'According to this book a taisho named Inuyasha had overseen the construction of the Higurashi Shrine. Inuyasha, a taisho? That will be the day.' _Kagome started to laugh to herself softly.

"Don't be so quick to doubt, Kagome-chan."

"Rinji-chan." Kagome looked up and smiled. "I thought you had work tonight?"

"I do. I needed to discuss my access to the well house nightly. I'll be needing a personal item of yours and anyone else's who you wish to be able to use the portal. I'll be using one of Shingi's old collars and one of my silver bracelets. I expect you'll want Inuyasha to be able to come through."

"I suppose I could let you use his hat. As for me I think my old school uniform will work. Mom never fixed that one. it's the one I was wearing when I last saw Inuyasha."

"That would be fine. You made sure I can get in there every night?"

"Yeah. I put some oil in the door tracks so the won't make any noise."

"Good. I need to run. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye."

Rinji turned and left.

'_It seems like she trusts me. I just hope I don't let her down.'_ Kagome looked up at the branches of the Goshinboku. _'Inuyasha, I miss you so much.'_

Kagome burried herself in her homework once more. She had chores around the temple after that. While tending the well house she placed the specified items where Rinji would find them. She was still going through the training to be a miko. She knew now that it was more important than ever to focus her powers and hone her skills. Her dedication in this made her feel a kind warmth inside. It was like knowing you had the approval and blessing of a friend or family member, only it felt different somehow.

'_Could Kikyo be smiling on me?'_

* * *

Shingi had ordered his pack to stand guard strategically around the burial site. All had been calm. Even the ookami yokai understood not to cross one who bore the symbol of the western taisho. Jakken had seen the site and had gone to find underlings to begin the work.

'_Finally my pack will gain recognition for our work. I will do more for us. We need standing as well. Surely there is something Sesshoumaru-sama desires that I can bring him. I just need to find out what.'_

The White Inu Pack were lesser yokai. Some daiyokai argued that the lesser yokai were barely above the humans and animals. Others viewed them as they did the hanyo. Either way, the lesser yokai were generally looked down upon and used for work that the daiyokai did not wish to be bothered with.

Shingi loathed the status he and his pack endured simply because they had been born lesser yokai. When he had killed the last alpha and taken his place, Shingi had vowed to bring hope to his pack. Now he bore the symbol of the most powerful daiyokai taisho since the great Inutaisho himself. While still unequal, it was a start.

* * *

Kouga had a bad feeling. He hadn't heard from his scouts yet and he knew they were in dangerous territory if Sesshoumaru decided they were a nuisance. No rumors of His Kagome were heard either. Something nagged and tore at his insides though. There was something different. Whatever it was, Kouga was sure it had to do with Kagome.

"Ginta, Hakaku, I'm going to see that miko Kaede again," Kouga called out into the den.

Faithful as always, Ginta and Hakaku immediately came to Kouga's side.

"Sure thing, Kouga," Ginta said.

"We'll be right behind you," Hakaku added.

"Alright…I actually want to do this alone if you don't mind," Kouga said. _'I know this will be news I need to deal with on my own first.'_ "I just wanted you two to be sure you took good care in guarding the den. If our scouts or any other news comes in about My woman you guys take care of it."

"We got it," Ginta and Hakaku said in unison.

Kouga smiled sincerely at his most loyal friends and took off out of the den. Many scents met his nose as he neared Edo. One of which made Kouga's heart grow a fire with a hope he'd never known before. _'Kagome…I can smell you. You're near!'_

* * *

Inuyasha smelled trouble coming. And it was coming fast. _'Damn ookami.'_

Not moments passed before Kouga was under the branches of the Goshinboku. Inuyasha jumped down to meet him, his hand on the hilt of the Tetsuaiga. He knew why Kouga had come. Inuyasha wasn't looking for a fight, but Kagome was his mate now. He would defend her honor and his role in her life should Kouga challenge it. His clawed fingers twitched in anticipation as he locked eyes with Kouga.

Kouga met Inuyasha's eyes. _'I'm sure of it. This is the place Kagome's scent is coming from.'_ "Alright, where's My woman?"

"She ain't here. And she ain't your woman."

"My nose doesn't lie, mutt. I can smell her. Her scent is all over this place.

"I know that. But I'll say it again. She ain't here." Inuyasha drew his sword and the Tetsuaiga grew to size in his hands. "And she ain't your woman."

"Then why do I…" Kouga lowered his gaze. _'I smell her all over…All over him.'_ Kouga's eyes grew red with fury. "Where did you hide her?"

"I didn't hide her. She ain't here."

"What did you do to her," Kouga yelled as metal on metal scraped revealing his Goraishi.

"Kouga, I will defend my mate."

"She'd never choose you," Kouga flew at Inuyasha with his clawed hand.

Inuyasha easily deflected the attack causing Kouga to leap to a high branch as he dodged Inuyasha's counter attack. Kouga darted back down towards Inuyasha and feinted left only to dive down to the right and slash at Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha leapt up just in time to avoid the hit and used a branch to propel himself back at Kouga. Kouga jumped back and somersaulted into a tree. Kouga used his speed to jump from tree to tree in order to confuse Inuyasha. It was a tactic that usually worked for him.

"I'm the one who promised her my life. You only hurt her and gave her insults." Kouga jumped down at Inuyasha's back.

With no effort whatsoever Inuyasha side-stepped the claws and slashed his sword down stopping just shy of Kouga's neck. "She did choose me. She said she was glad to wear my mark. Face it, Kagome loves me."

Kouga made no move to stand, nor did he speak a word.

"Look, Kagome likes you for some reason. When she finds her way back," _'If she finds her way back.'_ "I'm sure she'll want to see you."

"I thought she loved me." It was barely a whisper.

Inuyasha pulled the Tetsuaiga away but remained in a defensive stance never taking his eyes off Kouga.

"What's going on? You had me." Kouga looked up. His eyes had returned to their blue glow. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Like I said, Kagome likes you for some reason. And she'll want to see you when she comes back. She'd never let it go if I killed you."

"You love her? If you don't I will kill you myself."

Inuyasha took in a deep breath. True he loved Kagome, but he had never said those words aloud to anyone except Kagome herself. And he had thought that was a dream at the time. "Yeah," he said meeting eyes with Kouga. "I love her."

"Don't ever let me hear about you hurting her." Kouga allowed the Goraishi to retract. "I will kill you if you ever cause her pain."

"I don't ever want to hurt her," Inuyasha said sheathing the Tetsuaiga. "I will protect her always."

Wind ripped through Inuyasha's hair and when the dust and leaves settled Kouga was gone.

'_I guess he gave up.'_ Inuyasha leapt through the treetops towards Edo. He wanted to be sure Kouga had really gone. _'No sign of him and his scent isn't here.'_

The wind blew downstream along the river where Inuyasha spotted the ookami yokai at last. Sango appeared to be talking to him. _'As long as he stays away from the village he ain't hurting anything.,'_ Inuyasha thought as he stood on the bridge making sure the wind hit him. He wanted to be sure Kouga knew he was being watched.

* * *

Kouga smelled Inuyasha and consequently Kagome from upstraem. He looked up to find Inuyasha watching him. Almost daring him to go near the village. Once more he turned his attention to Sango "So you say he thought it was just a dream?"

"Yes, Kouga. We all miss Kagome very much. We just haven't seen her since Naraku was defeated. I think if she is able to return Kagome will certainly want to see you."

"Do you believe he loves her?"

Sango was taken aback. "Kouga, why do you think he looked out for her son much? Why else would he have risked hell to find her when she disappeared? Why would he have sulked around with the few items she left behind in his arms every night? And what other reason would he have to fight with you every time you cross paths? Kouga, I am certain Inuyasha loves Kagome-chan with all his heart."

Kouga stood silent for a moment. His hands balled into fists at his sides. "Sango, one more thing."

"Yes."

"Does she love him in return?"

Sango lowered her head for a moment but raised it in a slight smile. "Yes, Kouga. Kagome-chan loves Inuyasha very much. I knew very quickly in our travels together that she must be in love with him. Only love could have kept them from tearing each other apart. She accepts Inuyasha as he is. She doesn't care about human or yokai prejeduces. She loves Inuyasha for all he is as a hanyo and never once has asked him to change."

"That sounds just like her. She never cared what a person was on the outside." Kouga relaxed his hands in defeat. "I guess that's it then. She really chose him."

"Kouga I…" Sango's voice trailed off as she raised her arms to hold Kouga in a comforting hug.

"Its alright. I want her to be happy. He better keep her happy if she finds a way back. You make damn sure of it." Kouga surprised Sango slightly by returning the hug softly. His tail hung low and twitched only slightly. "Your monk is a lucky man. You are a good woman, Sango."

Sango felt the arms tighten around her a moment, but was quickly knocked off balance when the wind picked up announcing Kouga's departure. Not feeling her own feet slip out from under her, Sango was surprised to find herself in Inuyasha's arms just centimeters from the ground.

"You alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, Inuyasha."

"What did he want?" Inuyasha helped Sango back to her feet.

"He wanted to be sure you loved Kagome-chan and would take care of her if she came back."

"What did you tell him?" Inuyasha looked worried. She had seen the wrath of Sango when Miroku's eyes wandered. And now that she was pregnant he feared her even more so.

"That I knew you would," Sango said smiling with the glow of her pregnancy.

Inuyasha relaxed and sighed. _'Maybe someday she really can come back and I can prove it to everyone.'_

* * *

Sesshoumaru found himself pulled into the deep slumber once more. Again he was in the strange room with the girl Rinji. He watched her still sleeping form on the odd raised bed. There was a powerful aura about her that seemed chaotic. The white inu was sleeping in the same spot he had been before.

Sesshoumaru stood several minutes before Rinji began to stir. Underneath the sheets she stretched out her body and some of her smooth skin became exposed. True Sesshoumaru had seen Rinji nude on their last meeting, but somehow this mild exposure of random flesh stirred him in a way he did not quite understand. Powerful or not, Rinji was only a human.

Slowly Rinji opened her eyes and was caught quite off guard by the inu daiyokai standing before her. "How did you get here?"

"I would presume the same way as before."

"Shingi! Wake up, Shingi!" Rinji wrapped the sheet around herself and bowed low before Sesshoumaru.

The inu opened his eyes lazily and yawned as he stretched out. _"What is it, Rinji? We don't have long to sleep now that the spell has been started and I…"_ Shingi lowered his head in awe at the sight of Sesshoumaru. _"Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't know to expect you tonight. Rinji never said…"_

"That's because I didn't…I mean at least not on purpose." Rinji looked nervously at her four-legged companion. "it's the surge again, Shingi."

"Surge," Sesshoumaru asked no one in particular.

"_About six days ago there have been incredible spikes in Rinji's powers. My theory is that her soul is…Well, now it is complete."_

"I see," Sesshoumaru said trying to hide the pain this fact brought with it. _'It was six days ago that Rin passed from this world.'_ "Girl, come here."

Rinji stood and clutched the sheet to herself as she walked towards Sesshoumaru. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Slowly so as not to startle her, Sesshoumaru reached a clawed hand out to Rinji's face. He turned her chin to each side and studied her. He would not miss a single detail. He needed to be sure. _'Those are indeed Rin's eyes.'_

Without warning, Sesshoumaru felt a hand on his lowered arm and another on his own face. They were soft and gentle. Rinji now studied him. He felt her hand slide down his left arm delicately tracing over his muscles before meeting his own hand where they ran the length of his claws before he felt fingers intertwine with his own. Her other hand traced his cheek bone and ear before running fingers through his hair. Sesshoumaru was now aware that he himself had begun to toy with Rinji's hair and that he was now tracing small circles at the small of the girl's back which was now bare because she had dropped the sheet covering her.

Greedily Sesshoumaru drank Rinji in with his eyes. For reasons he could not explain he now knew what had stirred in him before. This human girl was making him hard with lustful need. Pulling her in close Sesshoumaru brought his lips down hard on hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rinji was shocked by this but returned the kiss with passion. In this manner alone she vied for dominance as she urged Sesshoumaru's mouth open and flicked his fangs and tongue with her own.

Sesshoumaru lifted Rinji in his arms and laid her down onto the bed with a gentleness that surprised even himself. His gentle gesture did not last as he climbed on top of her and continued to ravage her mouth. Rinji gave in allowing him to overpower her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she snaked her arms around his neck to hold him close.

Sesshoumaru began to run his hands down Rinji's body lightly clawing at her sides. He began to lower his kisses to her neck where he playfully nipped at her . Rinji was moaning with desire underneath him.

"No," Sesshoumaru said pulling himself away from Rinji abruptly.

"Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rinji asked.

Sesshoumaru stood upright and looked to Rinji. "I do not…"

"Its because I'm human, isn't it," Rinji asked reaching for the sheet to cover herself in shame.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and still. _'Is that really the only reason?'_ His need still coursed through him but his pride was fighting it with all its' might. "Just see to it that you succeed in finding your way to me. Your talants could be quite useful."

Shingi poked his nose out of the bathroom he had retreated to unnoticed. _"I will see to it that she does."_

The crescent moon on Shingi's forehead flashed with a violet light and Sesshoumaru found himself resting underneath the Sakura tree in the soft glow of the moonlight.

'_That girl.'_

Shingi approached Sesshoumaru in the clearing. _"Sesshoumaru-sama, I did not expect you to arrive so soon."_

"I wanted to see the sight with my own eyes. You have chosen well."

"_Where is your female? I can smell her but I do not…"_

"She is not mine, and she is not here."

"_Might I know what troubles you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

"Shingi, there is nothing one such as yourself can do in this matter." Sesshoumaru turned his gaze over to the river. Images of Rin laughing as she caught fish flashed into his mind. He turned away to view the sakura tree and Rinji's face came into mind. No fear in her eyes as she looked to him almost as an equal. It annoyed him slightly but intrigued him even more. _'Who are you really, Rinji?' _"Shingi, there is something you can do for me after all."

"_Anything you ask."_

"I want your pack to watch the generations in the region for a girl who understands and does not fear the yokai. She is human but posesses powers akin to many yokai, including your mindspeaking. She will know of me in some way. Help her come to me and your pack will gain standing with me. Standing with me brings your status up among all yokai."

"_Consider it done."_ Shingi bowed low to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**A/N There will be flashbacks from time to time now as memories of Rin haunt those who knew her. Sesshoumaru will be forced to consider why Rinji has the effect on him that she does and what he will do about it. Starting in the next chapter the story will be sped up slightly showing the changing of seasons and progress of the gateway spell and control of powers on both Rinji and Kagome's parts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^**


End file.
